Noël à Marineford !
by Chesca-Shan
Summary: Après Halloween, Marineford fête Noël ! Suivez les aventures de Chesca, et de son amie Saphir (OC d'une amie). Les gradés de la Marine auront une agréable surprise ! [Nouveau chapitre pour Nöel 2020 ! ]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour mes petits lutins !

Aujourd'hui, un chapitre différent car il y aura deux personnages OC : Chesca mon personnage et Saphir, le personnage d'une amie.

Je l'ai écrit sur demande. J'espère qu'il plaira tout de même.

Amicalement vôtre,

Chesca-Shan

* * *

**CHAPITRE NOEL 2019**

* * *

**Le 20 décembre, à 13h48, au Quartier Général de Marineford,**

Je finis de m'habiller chaudement avec un gros pull, deux sous-pulls, un gros pantalon d'hiver, de grosses chaussettes, mes grosses bottes avant d'enfiler avec plus de difficultés mon manteau.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide Chesca-chan ? _ronronne Kizaru en s'approchant, les mains dans les poches_.

\- Pas de refus. Avec toutes ces couches de vêtements, j'ai du mal à bouger les bras.

\- Au moins, tu ne tomberas pas malade, mon chatooon,_ me répète-t-il pour la énième fois depuis le début de la tombée de la neige sur le QG._

Car oui depuis le 1er décembre, le QG de Marineford est recouvert d'une épaisse couverture de neige, empêchant le fonctionnement normal de la base. Pourquoi cela ? Parce que notre amiral en chef n'avait tout simplement jamais prévu qu'il puisse neiger sur cette partie des mers. Chose ridicule si je peux me permettre mais comme tout le monde s'en fout de mon avis, je le garde pour moi. Bref.

Avec l'aide de mon compagnon, j'arrive enfin à enfiler mon manteau et mon écharpe autour de mon cou. Il recule de quelques pas, un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres. Je soutiens son regard assez énervée et tape du pied pour montrer mon agacement.

\- Rigole tant que tu le peux.

\- Tu es mignooonne ! On dirait un bonhomme de neeige ! _glousse-t-il comme un enfant._

\- … PARDON ?! Tu oses me comparer à un truc aussi moche et gros ?! Viens ici que je t'en colle une, Borsalino !

Ce dernier se contente de rire avant de disparaître dans un flash aveuglant. Je grogne, frustrée qu'il m'ait échappée avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Cet après-midi, Saphir et moi allons faire nos dernières courses pour Noël dans le centre-ville. Je tente de me diriger péniblement vers la porte pour sortir de nos quartiers, mais je me sens si lourde avec autant de vêtements.

\- Raaw, fais chier ! Tant pis pour le pull, il est trop encombrant !

Je retire maladroitement le manteau avant d'arracher le pull de mon dos dans un grognement de satisfaction. Brusquement, j'entends quelqu'un tousser dans mon dos, me forçant à me retourner pour voir Saphir appuyée contre la porte, m'observant avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Borsalino a raison en fait. T'es une vraie gonzesse qui met trois heures à s'habiller en essayant tous les vêtements dans sa garde-robe.

Goutte de sueur sur mon front tandis que je digère l'information.

\- Quand a-t-il dit ça ? A qui … ? Et où ?! Que je le zigouille pour haute trahison.

\- Alors, je crois qu'il nous a balancé ça lors de la dernière réunion, devant tous les collègues et devant Sengoku avant que tu ne rentres de ta mission, rigole Saphir. Il avait l'air fier de sa blague.

\- Tss.. il va mourir ce soir. Je pensais lui acheter un cadeau mais je vais plutôt pencher pour un cadeau empoisonné.

\- Maaaais… il a rajouté pour sa défense, que tu ne lui coutais pas cher en termes de vêtements et en maquillage, continue Saphir sans se défaire de son sourire radieux.

\- Je suis une femme naturelle et indépendante qui n'a pas besoin de choses futiles et inutiles comme une immense garde-robe, nà !

\- Ouais, bah la femme indépendante, elle va se bouger le derrière parce que je l'attends pour commencer notre après-midi shopping entre filles ! rétorque Saphir, les mains posées sur les hanches.

Durant un instant, je l'observe, attendrie par la scène avant d'éclater de rire devant sa mine étonnée.

\- Hey bah… Les entraînements avec l'amiral Akainu t'ont bien durci ! Et dire que c'était moi qui me maternais quand tu es arrivé à Marineford…

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça, gémit Saphir avec son visage d'ange et les yeux mouillants. T'avais promis qu'on n'en ferait lus jamais mention !

Je m'approche tranquillement, bien plus à l'aise dans mes vêtements, et je me jette sur elle et lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Tatata… T'es ma petite fierté ! Mon premier soldat que j'ai briefé depuis mon arrivée ici et je ne regrette pas mon choix !

\- Lâche-moi ! _peste Saphir en essayant de se retirer de ma prise._

Je l'observe amusée, du haut de mes 1 mètre 80, c'est-à-dire d'une tête de plus que ma chère Saphir, qui continue d'essayer de se dégager de ma prise. Sans prévenir, je la libère de ma prise et l'observe chuter en arrière, sur son derrière, les cheveux en bataille. Mon sourire jusqu'à mes oreilles ne s'affaiblit pas tandis que je la regarde se relever et tenter de se recoiffer. Je rigole d'un rire éclatant, avant d'attraper mon sac à main que je glisse sur mes épaules, pour me diriger vers la sortie de nos quartiers. Je suis rapidement rattrapée par Saphir, qui croise son bras gauche avec mon bras droit, le visage radieux. Je lui rends un sourire éclatant, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de m'engager dans le long couloir du QG. A peine le pied mis dans celui-ci, qu'un courant d'air froid glacial nous frappe au visage, nous arrachant une grimace.

\- Pouaf… ce n'est toujours pas ça l'isolation ici. Le QG est un vrai gruyère quand il s'agit de garder la chaleur !

\- Sauf dans le bureau d'Akainu, glousse Saphir.

\- Et les cuisines… A ton avis, pourquoi Garp y est aussi souvent ces temps-ci ? ricanais-je.

\- Mhh... Pour les jolies cuisses des cuisinières ? me demande naïvement Saphir.

J'ouvre de grands yeux et la regarde, mes yeux sourcils parfaitement froncés, formant presque un monosourcil.

\- Attends… quoi ?

\- T'as jamais remarqué que Garp est TOURJOURS le premier à arriver au réfectoire à chaque repas et qu'il est TOUJOURS le plus proche des cuisines, me fait remarquer Saphir, avec un sourire en coin. Je pense qu'il a craqué sur la chef des cuisinières, Stella.

\- Elle a un sacré caractère cette bonne femme. Je regarderai ça de plus près ce soir, au dîner… Si ta théorie s'avère juste, on pourrait peut-être arranger les choses, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- A quoi penses-tu ? minaude Saphir, avec des yeux curieux, resserrant ma prise sur mon bras

\- Patience patience… Attendons ce soir pour savoir si c'est vrai.

\- Maaais ! gémit-elle. Je veux savoir !

Je souris mystérieusement en ignorant les plaintes incessantes de la plante rousse à mes côtés. Nous marchons tranquillement dans le couloir du QG, avant de sortir par l'entrée principale du QG. Cette fois-ci, c'est un vent encore plus glacial qui nous accueille, nous piquant les yeux. De mon bras valide, je tâche de me protéger la vue, en avançant prudemment dans le chemin sec tracé par des matelots le matin même. Saphir et moi marchons lentement sur le sol verglacé du QG et nous descendons l'escalier qui mène à la cour centrale devant la base. La descente de l'escalier d'habitude si rapide à traverser semble nous durer une éternité à cause de nos petits pas, timides et prudents allant d'une marche à une autre. Après pas loin d'une dizaine de minutes, nous arrivons enfin à la dernière marche. Saphir me lâche soudainement et va littéralement se jeter dans la neige à quelques mètres de nous. Je m'avance toujours prudente, et la regarde s'allonger sur le dos pour faire l'ange dans la neige.

\- Ça fait si longtemps que je rêvais de faire ça ! Regarde Chesca-Chan, il est beau mon ange ! s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

\- Oui oui… Mais relève-toi, tu vas prendre froid… et pas question qu'on revienne plus vite au QG parce que tu as pris froid.

\- Rooow, t'es vraiment pas drôle !

Elle se redresse toujours le derrière dans la neige et un sourire diabolique vient sur ses lèvres tandis que je la dévisage, méfiante de ce changement. Sur mes gardes, je recule de plusieurs pas.

\- C'est quoi cette tête … ? Tu prépares quelque chose de louche.

\- Mooi ? Noon... ! glousse Saphir en ramassant un tas de neige avant de la compacter en une boule.

\- Ah non ! On est là pour faire des courses, pas pour se frigorifier les mains !

Je me retourne pour partir en courant, mais Saphir a le temps de former sa boule de neige et de me l'envoyer dans la nuque, m'arrachant un cri de surprise.

\- Pas le cou ! Ça va couler dans les vêtements !

Je gesticule dans tous les sens, les bras tordus dans le dos essayant tant bien que mal de retirer les résidus de flocons collés sur mon écharpe et les quelques vicieux qui arrivent à la traverser pour se glisser dans mon cou. Tandis que je remue tel une âme en perdition sur des charbons brulants, j'entends des rires derrière moi. Des rires d'hommes. Malgré ma position délicate, je me retourne pour m'apercevoir que tous les collègues vice-amiraux nous observent, des souris jusqu'aux oreilles depuis les fenêtres du réfectoire, un étage plus haut. A la seconde où nos pupilles se rencontrent, les sourires idiots s'effacent pour laisser place, à des lèvres pincées comme signe du fou rire qui s'annonce. Les yeux fixés sur eux, je retire les derniers flocons envahissants de mon col et prend ma voix la plus sinistre.

\- Vous, je vous attends de pied ferme à l'extérieur mes gaillards ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier !

Je leur tourne le dos d'un air hautain pour me diriger vers la ville. Mais c'était sans compter la boule d'énergie qui m'accompagne. Pendant que j'étais occupée à faire les gros yeux aux collègues, Saphir s'est doucement remise sur pied et s'est rapprochée de moi, les mains rouges. D'un sourire diabolique, elle se jette sur moi et vient coller ses deux mains gelées sur mes joues, me surprenant. Je pousse un cri de fillette avant de me retourner, les yeux aussi ronds que des assiettes de porcelaine. Saphir ricane de sa malice en se frottant les deux mains pour se réchauffer. Je me frotte les joues, les lèvres pincées pour paraître vexée.

Mais ma mine boudeuse avec les joues gonflées et rondes à la manière d'un hamster qui stocke sa bouffe dans ses joues n'a pas l'effet escompté. Nos regards se croisent le temps d'une seconde et Saphir repart dans un fou rire. Je lui fais la plus belle grimace que je puisse faire, avant de reprendre le chemin en direction de la ville. Il faut plusieurs minutes à Saphir pour se rendre compte qu'elle est désormais seule, à rire devant le QG. Elle aperçoit ma frêle silhouette marcher avec difficulté sur le chemin déneigé par les soldats. Mes chaussures n'ayant pas de crampons, je me sens glisser à chaque pas que je fais. Je me rattrape aux différents objets se trouvant à ma portée mais c'était sans compter la maladresse du renard qui m'accompagne.

Oubliant le principe scientifique « sur la neige tassée, on glisse très fortement », Saphir se vautre sur le sol, finissant le cul dans la neige et dévale la rue, hurlant aux passants de se pousser. Ce que réussissent à faire 99% d'entre eux. Pourquoi seulement 99% ? Je suis le 1% restant, n'ayant pas eu le temps de bouger. J'ai juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir un truc glisser sur le sol, droit sur moi en criant. Je suis heurtée à l'arrière des mollets, me faisant basculer en arrière, lui tombant lourdement dessus la stoppant net dans sa course effrénée. Saphir en grogne de douleur, tandis que je tente tant bien que mal à me redresser sur mes appuis. Après une dizaine de minutes à galérer, nous finissons par être aidées par des passants, tordus de rire par notre chute. Je les fusille du regard essayant de les calmer, mais rien n'y fait. Nous sommes devenues les risées en ville en seulement quelques minutes.

Je me recoiffe d'un geste élégant pour remettre ma mèche correctement derrière mon oreille et me dirige vers le magasin le plus proche pour commencer nos petites emplettes entre dames. Je sors ma liste de courses pour les derniers cadeaux pour Noel :

\- _Un peignoir jaune, pour que Monsieur arrête d'utiliser le mien quand je suis absente._

\- _Un duo de tee-shirt complémentaire : un tee-shirt « Si je suis bourré/perdu, amenez-moi à Chesca » et un tee-shirt féminin : « Je suis Chesca »_

Je ralentis ma marche pour que Saphir me rattrape et nous rentrons ensemble dans un petit commerce de vêtements. D'un hochement de tête, nous partons chacune dans des rayons différents. Je dois chercher un cadeau pour le père Noel secret d'ailleurs… Cette année, je suis le père Noel secret de Sengoku. Bien qu'il soit toujours présent pour nous écouter et nous soutenir, nous ne savons rien de lui. Alors connaître ses goûts, ses couleurs et ses envies à Noël. La galère quoi.

Mais bon, la personne qui est tombée sur Sakazuki est plus à plaindre que moi. Lui qui se braque pour un oui ou un non que je tremble de peur pour la pauvre victime…

Je navigue sans but entre les rayons avant de m'arrêter dans un rayon homme, où un étrange coffret attire mon œil. Je m'approche jusqu'à écraser mon nez sur la vitre et lit la petite description : coffret complet pour entretenir sa barbe et ses moustaches en toute discrétion ! Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur mon visage tandis que je relève la tête pour chercher un vendeur. Le seul présent dans le magasin est derrière sa caisse, tordu en deux en train de lire son journal. Je tousse bruyamment pour attirer son attention, le forçant à sortir de sa lecture. Je l'entends pousser un soupir d'ennui tandis qu'il vient à mon niveau, derrière la vitrine.

\- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider …. ? _s'enquit-il poliment._

\- Je souhaite prendre ce coffret… et je vais prendre en complément de quoi teindre des cheveux ou une longue moustache, s'il vous plait.

\- De quelle couleur souhaitez-vous votre couleur de teinture ?

\- Je veux un brun naturel… Un peu comme les cheveux de l'amiral en chef Sengoku.

La comparaison fait titiller le vendeur, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire supplémentaire. Il prend un exemplaire du coffret à l'arrière du magasin, ainsi qu'un pot de teinture de plusieurs litres. Je repars dans le magasin pour fouiller quelques rayons à la recherche de mes autres cadeaux. Je reviens après une quinzaine de minutes, les mains vides mais la tête pleine d'idées pour les prochaines années. Saphir m'attend déjà près de la porte, visiblement pressée de sortir de cet endroit. Je règle la somme due pour les deux modestes cadeaux et les fais emballer par ce dernier. Le chef étant présent au QG en cette période de fête, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. Le vendeur finit par me tendre un sac contenant les deux cadeaux emballés, et je quitte tranquillement le magasin en compagnie de Saphir. Nous regardons autour de nous à la recherche du prochain magasin. Mais étrangement, je remarque que Saphir est très agitée.

\- J'ai quelques courses à faire plus loin. J'te rejoins plus tard !

Puis, sans m'attendre, elle court dans une ruelle, pour disparaître dans cette dernière sous mon regard étonné.

\- Qui peut-elle avoir comme partenaire pour le jeu du père Noël secret … ? Ça m'intrigue de plus en plus cette histoire.

Laissant momentanément ma vilaine curiosité de côté, je pars en direction du centre-ville. Je fais attention à marcher le plus lentement possible afin d'éviter une tragique chute. Après une marche qui me semble interminable, j'arrive enfin au magasin spécialisé pour les grandes tailles. Un magasin qui est indispensable pour tous les haut-gradés mesurant plus que la taille normale d'un être humain, normalement composé. J'essuie correctement mes pieds avant d'entrer dans l'immense magasin. Malgré le fait que je m'y rende régulièrement pour amener les costards de mon compagnon, je suis toujours impressionnée par la propreté de l'endroit ainsi que la tranquillité qui y règne. Tout le bruit assourdissant de l'extérieur est étouffé par les murs de cette imposante bâtisse. Je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche de l'unique vendeur qui est également le propriétaire du commerce. J'entends un peu de mouvements au fond du magasin et m'y dirige. Je m'appuie contre le comptoir et tapote deux fois sur la sonnette. Quasiment aussitôt, le propriétaire, Monsieur Cot apparaît devant moi, un large sourire au visage.

\- Madame Chesca ! Je croyais que vous aviez oublié notre rendez-vous cette semaine !

Sa joie est contagieuse à vrai dire. Il contourne le comptoir et nous nous faisons la bise, comme deux bons vieux amis.

\- Pour rien au monde mon cher monsieur. Nous sommes débordés au QG ces temps-ci, nous obligeant à repousser les quelques courses qui nous restent.

\- Je comprends bien. Noel est dans quelques jours ! Vous venez chercher vos colis ! Le dernier vient d'arriver aujourd'hui même, vous avez de la chance !

Il retourne à l'arrière de son comptoir, et attrape plusieurs colis. Je m'approche du comptoir et inspecte rapidement les étiquettes.

\- Le peignoir jaune aux mensurations demandées et nous avons les deux tee-shirts personnalisés. C'est parfait ! Ils sont comme je les imaginais !

\- Heureux qu'ils vous conviennent ! Je vous les emballe ?

\- Avec plaisir. Ce sera ça de moins à faire pour moi.

Il prend les colis pour partir au fond de son magasin pour les emballer. Je pars au nveau de la caisse et sors l'argent nécessaire pour le paiement. Après quelques minutes silencieuses à attendre seule dans le magasin, je le revois revenir mes deux paquets dans les bras. Il les dépose sur le comptoir et je règle la facture en liquide et prends mes paquets que je range dans mon sac.

\- Passez une agréable journée, Madame, _me salue-t-il poliment._

\- Vous de même, Monsieur. Bonne journée à vous.

Je quitte le magasin avec mes précieux cadeaux et me dirige vers la direction dans laquelle est partie Saphir. Je traverse de nombreuses ruelles, illuminée par les guirlandes multicolores scintillantes sur les vitrines des magasins. A plusieurs reprises, je m'arrête devant ces dernières pour observer quelques produits. Je me retiens de rentrer dans un magasin de lingerie, ayant une brutale envie de renouveler mes sous-vêtements avant de soupirer pour me décourager moi et mes hormones.

\- Ça suffit… Avec les fêtes, il va être déchainé… Ils ne tiendront même pas jusqu'au réveillon du Nouvel An. On verra l'année prochaine.

Je continue de me balader dans la rue principale, éclairée par les guirlandes et les éclairages de Noël dans les arbres. J'arrive enfin à la grande place du marché où un immense sapin de Noël a été installé. Je m'avance lentement jusqu'au milieu de la place admirant le décor paradisiaque. Devant moi, l'immense sapin se dresse fièrement sur environ 4 mètres de haut, décoré de belles guirlandes et de boules multi-couleurs de la taille d'une main. Certaines branches penchent sous le poids combiné des boules et de la neige fraichement tombée sur ces dernières. Alors que j'admire le sapin, quelqu'un se glisse derrière moi et pose ses mains gelées sur mes joues me faisant frissonner. Je relève la tête pour voir le visage souriant de mon compagnon, fier de sa blague.

\- Cheesca-Chaan est dans les nuages, _me susurre-t-il à l'oreille._

\- Plutôt dans la neige. Les nuages sont trop bas vu ma taille, mais toi, tu n'en es pas si loin, _le taquinais-je en lui tirant la langue._

\- Toujours autant de répaartie, j'aime ça ! _glousse-t-il tandis que je lui fais face. _Vos courses se passent bien…. ?

\- Pour moi, elles sont terminées. Saphir est partie de son côté je-ne-sais-où, chercher son cadeau pour le Père Noel secret.

\- Oooh…. Et le tieeen alors, qui est-ce ma Chesca-Chaan ? _me demande-t-il avec ses yeux de chaton, et la voix mielleuse._

\- Tatata… Si le jeu s'appelle « Père Noel Secret », c'est que l'on ne doit pas révéler le nom de notre partenaire. Joue le jeu jusqu'à Noel… Tu le sauras bientôt.

J'ignore ses gémissements, me suppliant de lui relever, en me promettant de ne pas faire de crise de jalousie, m'arrachant un micro-sourire malgré moi. S'il savait.

Pas de quoi être jaloux du Bouddha.

* * *

**Du côté de Saphir.**

Réfugiée dans la boutique du fleuriste, Saphir s'approche de la vendeuse avec un petit bonsaï en pot et plusieurs roses en plastique réalistes. Nerveuse qu'on la voit ici, Saphir bouge d'un pied à l'autre sous le regard étonné de la vendeuse.

\- Tout va bien mademoiselle ? _s'enquit-elle gentiment._

\- Oui oui… ! C'est pour un cadeau de dernière minute pour Noel, mais si on me voit ici, on va deviner pourquoi…

\- Souhaitez-vous que je les emballe ? _demande-t-elle en pointant du papier cadeau sur un établi plus loin._

\- Oh oui si c'est possible ! _bredouille Saphir_. Mais le bonsaï ne va pas en souffrir ?!

La vendeuse sourit tendrement et va emballer les précieux présents avant de revenir pour le tendre à Saphir.

\- Ce n'est qu'un peu de papier, mademoiselle. Veillez simplement à le garder loin de toute source chaude et à l'arroser régulièrement en attendent de l'offrir à son destinataire. Celui-ci est un bonsaï d'intérieur et il faut également veiller à le tailler souvent afin qu'il garde sa petite taille.

\- L'arroser, le tailler et le garder loin d'une source de chaleur, _répète à voix basse Saphir_. C'est compris ! Merci beaucoup !

Elle prend les deux paquets avec délicatesse dans les bras avant de quitter en trombe le magasin pour se diriger vers la place du marché.

XXXXXX

**Au même moment sur la place du marché.**

Je protége mes sacs, des mains baladeuses de mon compagnon qui a très bien compris qu'il s'agissait de cadeaux pour lui pour la majorité. Il tente de m'amadouer avec sa moue triste, mais rien n'y fait, je ne cède pas.

\- Patience mon grand. Noël n'est plus que dans quelques jours.

\- Maaais ! _geint-il les larmichettes aux coins des yeux. _

\- Arrête tout de suite ton cinéma. Il y a des enfants qui nous regardent bizarrement avec leurs parents. Tu ne donnes pas le bon exemple en faisant l'enfant, _soupirais-je._

Alors que dans le meilleur des scénarios, il m'aurait tourné le dos pour partir bouder jusqu'à la date fatidique de Noël, Borsalino décide de briser le mythe de Noel avec une unique phrase :

\- Bah…. De toute façon, tout le monde, le Père Noël n'existe pas, _glousse-t-il_. Qui est assez bête pour croire à ça ….. ?

Gros silence sur la place, tandis que des enfants nous regardent avec des yeux ronds. Je réfléchis calmement comme lui foutre une raclée sans que cela s'apparente à de la violence conjugale. Bordel de merde. Alors qu'un silence pesant s'installe, on commence à entendre des petits sanglots des plus jeunes enfants. Je sens le regard noir de certains parents dans mon dos, tandis que les familles quittent précipitamment la place. Une fois disparu de notre vue, je frappe Borsalino dans les côtés, furieuse.

\- C'était vraiment nul de ta part de l'annoncer en place publique Borsalino !

\- …. J'ai le droit d'ouvrir mes cadeaux alors ? _s'excite-t-il en m'ignorant moi et mes yeux noirs._

\- Absolument pas. Je devrais même te confisquer les cadeaux pour cette boulette que tu viens de faire. Ça t'apprendra, vilain.

\- Même paaas cap ! _rigole-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux d'un coup comme s'il se souvenait d'un détail crucial._

Il se penche vers moi, le regard étrangement sérieux et pointe le magasin dans lequel Sakazuki fait ses derniers achats.

\- Tu crois ça ? _me chuchote-t-il_. Sakazuki qui offre des livres.. ?

\- Peut-être qu'il est le Père Noel secret de quelqu'un qui aime lire des livres.. C'est le hasard des choses, tu sais.

\- Ce n'eeest pas pour son Père Noel secreeet… Il m'a avoué qu'il étaait tombé sur Smoker pour çaa…. Il lui a acheté des cigaares haut de gamme, _continue-t-il de chuchoter_. Tu n'aas rien vu de suspect chez Saphir-chaan ?

\- Hum. Pas plus que d'habitude. Toujours aussi heureuse et enjouée. A tel point qu'elle m'a balancé de la neige et qu'on a fait de la luge ensemble, la normale.

Alors que Borsalino se redresse peu convaincu de mes arguments, Sakazuki sort de la boutique avec un énorme sac rempli de ce qui me semble être des livres de collection. J'hausse un sourcil, la curiosité piquée. Mais à peine a-t-il fini d'arriver à notre hauteur, que quelqu'un m'interpelle de l'autre côté de la place.

\- Chesca !

Nous tournons tous les trois la tête pour voir Saphir débarquer avec un étrange paquer dans les bras. Mes yeux se posent aussitôt sur le paquet et l'étrange emballage. D'une couleur pétante verte, il se distingue d'un papier ordinaire par la présence de petites ouvertures pour laisser entrer l'air. Une plante est donc cachée sous ce papier. D'un coup d'œil vers Borsalino m'indique que lui aussi est arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que moi. Et pas besoin d'être un grand détective pour deviner à qui est destiné ce cadeau. Une seule personne apprécie les plantes vertes au QG.

L'amiral Akainu.

Etrangement, notre conclusion est renforcée par l'attitude des deux personnages qui se figent lorsqu'ils s'aperçoivent mutuellement de la présence de l'autre. Saphir s'approche timidement de nous, soudainement plus calme et réservée, les joues légèrement plus rouges. Du côté d'Akainu, ce n'est pas plus bavard. Il resserre sa prise sur son cadeau et se gratte la tête comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose. Je jette un coup d'œil à Borsalino dont le sourire s'est agrandi. Je fais mine de n'avoir rien vu et vient délicatement prendre la main de Borsalino pour le tirer vers le QG.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout mais je me les gèle. Alors si ça ne dérange personne, on va rentrer tranquillement à la maison !

\- Partez demain, _grommelle Akainu en trainant des pieds_. On vous rejoint.

Borsalino et moi échangeons un regard complice avant d'hocher la tête et de partir devant eux. Je serre la main de Borsalino tout en nous éloignant d'un pas tranquille. Nous marchons en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, pour prendre suffisamment de distances, avant de bifurquer dans une ruelle pour nous cacher.

\- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? _chuchotais-je._

\- Oh que ouiii ! _ronronne Kizaru, en applaudissant du bout des doigts, comme un enfant à Noël._ Ils sooont amoureux !

\- Nous allons vérifier ça tout de suite, ils arrivent. Recule un peu, ils vont nous voir.

Nous reculons dans l'ombre de la petite ruelle, et retenons notre respiration tandis que les deux silhouettes de nos amis s'approchent de notre position. E, la chance nous sourit ce soir, car au bout de la ruelle, est étendu une branche de gui. Et c'est à cet endroit exact que nos camarades s'arrêtent, main dans la main. Sakazuki s'arrêtent à hauteur de la branche, l'observant un instant, sous le regard curieux de Saphir. Mon regard n'arrête pas de naviguer entre les deux amoureux devant nous.

Je suis réellement curieuse de l'élément déclencheur qui les a rapprochés. Quand on voyait leur relation lors de leur premier mois, c'était difficilement imaginable de les voir aussi proches et surtout SOUS UNE BRANCHE DE GUI A NOEL ! Bouillante d'impatience dans l'ombre, je me retiens de sautiller et serre plus fortement la main de Borsalino qui semble aussi excité que moi de voir la suite.

Sakazuki sort de ses pensées, puis il baisse la tête vers Saphir, et vient tendrement lui monter le menton pour qu'elle le regarde. La suite, vous la connaissez tous. Le corps imposant de Sakazuki se penche vers elle, et il dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Saphir, les scellant avec tendresse sous une branche de gui. Mon cœur se remplit de joie pour l'heureux couple qui célèbre son premier Noël ensemble… Je souris tendrement aux gestes tendres mais maladroit de Sakazuki qui caresse la joue de Saphir pendant leur échange langoureux. J'en profite alors pour tirer la cravate de mon compagnon, qui baisse enfin les yeux vers moi, l'air abruti avec son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je le force à se pencher et murmure à son oreille.

\- Et le mien… ? Il tarde un peu.

Sans me faire attendre d'avantage, il vient me soulever à l'aide de ses bras musclés, et vient m'embrasser avec toute l'ardeur qu'il a pour moi. Je pousse un léger soupir de satisfaction tandis que nous échangeons également le baiser célébrant notre union, sous une magnifique pleine lune nageant dans une mer d'étoiles. C'est alors qu'un vent se lève doucement autour de nous et des flocons de neige font à nouveau leur apparition dans le ciel et tombent avec lenteur l'île la recouvrant d'un nouveau manteau de neige fraiche pour Noël.

* * *

**Le 25 décembre, à 20h41 au QG de Marineford,**

Accrochée au bras de Borsalino, nous avançons en amoureux vers la salle de réunion, nos cadeaux pour le Père Noel Secret dans nos sacs de courses. Lui est habillé d'un smoking blanc 3 pièces, tandis que j'ai décidé d'opter pour une longue robe bleu marine ains que de chaussures noires à talons. Par-dessus ma robe, j'ai décidé de porter un petit gilet de laine blanche pour couvrir mes épaules dénudées par l'absence de manches et de col à ma robe à bustier.

Nous marchons d'un pas tranquille dans le couloir nous menant à notre destination finale. Lorsque nous franchissons les portes de la salle, nous sommes envahis par la délicieuse odeur des petits plats préparés avec soin par nos chefs cuisiniers. Borsalino part en direction de ses collègues amiraux, en présence de l'amiral en chef mais je le stoppe dans sa progression et tend la main.

\- Passe-moi tes cadeaux. Je vais les déposer sous le sapin avec les miens.

\- Oooh ! Pas de refus ! _ronronne-t-il heureux comme un gamin._

Il me tend le sac contenant les cadeaux pour le Père Noel, avant de partir vers le sapin de Nöel installée au fond de la salle de réunion par la génialissime Tsuru. Je dépose tous nos cadeaux et dépose nos sacs sur une chaise avant de retourner vers les collègues. Tous habillés de smoking noir parfaitement repassés, Momonga, Smoker, Dalmatian, Onigumo, Strawberry, Stainless forment un cercle de vieux amis près du buffet principal. Je m'incruste entre Smoker et Momonga et salue les collègues d'un hochement de tête, avant de prendre un verre de champagne.

\- Bonsoir Chesca, _me salue Strawberry_. Jolie robe pour une belle occasion…

\- Arrête de la draguer_, ricane Onigumo_. C'est la copine de ton chef, j'te rappelle.

Strawberry pique un fard et détourne le regard tandis que je pousse un long soupir face à l'entêtement d'Onigumo à voir des dragueurs partout.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi Oni. Tu t'es décidé à venir à la soirée finalement ? Ce n'est pas toi qui te vantais d'avoir tous les soirs des choses de prévus avec des copains jusqu'au Nouvel An ?

\- Hum. Je vous aurais manqué si j'avais loupé votre petite soirée,_ marmonne-t-il sans conviction avant de boire sa flûte de champagne._

\- Alors là, pas du tout, renchéris-je. Tu sais que je suis arachnophobe, et j'étais soulagé que tu sois absent. Mais je suis finalement déçue de ta présence.

Gros yeux d'Onigumo et de mes adorables collègues. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre mon compagnon. Ce dernier est entouré par ses deux collègues Akainu, Aokiji ainsi que Garp, Tsuru et l'amiral en chef Sengoku, débarrassé de son _immonde_ chapeau-mouette. En revanche, il est toujours accompagné de sa bichette « La Chèvre » qui mâche joyeusement, comme à son habitude du papier journal, sur son petit coussin violet aux pieds de son maître. Je me glisse entre Garp et Kizaru avec ma flûte et écoute distraitement la conversation, l'esprit étrangement occupé par l'absence de Saphir. Mais ma curiosité étant trop forte, mes lèvres s'ouvrent d'elle-même pour poser la question :

\- Sakazuki, tu as mangé Saphir ou quoi ? D'habitude, elle ne te lâche pas d'une semelle, et là, pouf… Pas là.

\- …

Blanc dans le cercle des anciens. Bah oui. A part moi, ils sont tous vieux et ont dépassée ou ilq s'approchent, sans exception, de la date de péremption des produits de base qui est de 50 ans. Le malaise dans le groupe est palpable mais je n'en ai rien à faire et fixe Sakazuki qui me regarde de son regard le plus dangereux possible. Malheureusement, depuis que Saphir est parmi nous, je suis désormais intouchable, et il le sait. S'il devait m'arriver un moindre pépin, Saphir me défendrait corps et âme et j'en fais de même si elle devait avoir un souci avec un soldat du QG ou même du Gouvernement Mondial en personne. C'est ça la véritable amitié.

\- Oooh, tu as perdu ta langue, Sakazuki ? _renchérit doucement Borsalino avec une voix mielleuse dans un sourire complice_. Chesca t'a posé une question, il me semble… Où est Saphir… ?

\- Elle est sûrement en train de finir de se préparer dans son appartement, _grogne-t-il comme unique réponse._

\- Tu es sûr … ? _persiste Borsalino sans cesser de sourire._

\- Demande à ta guenon d'aller vérifier si tu doutes de moi Borsalino, _peste Sakazuki_.

\- Ooooh ! _fait Borsalino d'une voix outrée sans l'être réellement._

Au même moment, notre cercle s'agrandit car mes collègues vice-amiraux décident de nous rejoindre, se trouvant idiots, tout seuls dans leur coin près du buffet comme des malpropres. Désormais, tout le monde observe l'amiral le plus craint du QG crispé par de simples questions sur sa subordonnée préférée. Alors que j'hausse les épaules comme pour passer à autre choses, je vois du coin de l'œil Borsalino qui a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, fier de savoir ce que les autres ne savent pas. Je sais qu'il en meure d'envie… Il meure d'envie de tout raconter à tout le monde. J'ai bien essayé de négocier pour qu'il attende qu'on discute avec nos amis, mais il ne tient que rarement ses promesses. C'est pire qu'un enfant.

\- Qu'importe. Elle ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre, _repris-je_. Elle ne manquerait pas une soirée comme celle-ci.

\- Ça ne t'inquiète pas de ne pas la voir arriver ? _poursuit Kizaru en ignorant les regards noirs de son ami et de l'assistance, ennuyée par la discussion futile._

S'il savait. Cette discussion est loin d'être sans intérêt. Mais ça, ils l'ignorent encore.

\- Borsalino, à quoi joues-tu encore ? _soupire Tsuru. _

\- Je joue au jeu de l'amour, ma chère Tsuru, _roucoule Kizaru, en fixant Sakazuki pour observer sa réaction, qui ne fait pas s'attendre_.

Sakazuki qui était en train de boire, s'arrête dans son geste et ses deux yeux marrons se posent froidement sur Borsalino, une envie meurtrière le traversant. Tout le monde absorbe l'information sans comprendre le sous-entendu. Borsalino renchérit alors, tout à fait à l'aise contrairement à moi.

\- Pourquoi te caches-tu avec Saphir-chan … ? Vous êtes si mignooon ensemble ! On vous a vu avec Chesca, l'autre jour sous la branche de gui en ville… ! Tu embrasses mieux que moi ! Moi qui te croyais sans cœur, me voila rassuré.

Je vois le poing de Sakazuki se resserrer autour de sa flûte, et ses joues devenir étrangement plus roses. Vu le peu d'alcool qu'il vient de boire, je doute qu'il soit déjà pompette. Je crois que la discussion est déjà bien trop avancée pour qu'il puisse nier quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce que je fais… ? Je mets les pieds dans le plat maintenant que Kizaru m'a mis dans l'histoire ou pas ? J'hésite à me faire tuer là ou après la soirée. Je prie mentalement pour que Saphir arrive rapidement pour que l'ambiance se détende.

Alors que j'attendais que Sakazuki explose de colère, c'est finalement Sengoku qui brise le silence, en souriant de son sourire paternel.

\- Borsalino, cesse d'embêter Sakazuki en insinuant de telle chose. Tu n'aimerais pas que l'on te fasse la même chose devant une assemblée de collègues à sa place.

\- Mais, c'est vrai ! _s'indigne Borsalino en fronçant les sourcils face aux sourires de toute l'assemblée croyant à une énorme blague_. Sakazuki et Saphir s'aiment ! Même moi, je n'y croyais pas parce que tout le monde sait que Sakazuki a un cœur de pierre !

\- Je t'emmerde Borsalino avec mon cœur de pierre, _rétorque Sakazuki agacé_. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde pour cette fois.

\- Chesca-chan, aide-moi un peu ! _couine Borsalino en utilisant ses yeux de chatons_.

\- Tatata. Tu t'es mis dans la panade tout seul, tu te débrouilles pour en sortir tout seul, pèpère.

Borsalino me fixe, l'air découragé par mon manque de réactivité face à la situation. Je l'ignore royalement, et bois mon champagne tandis que les conversations reprennent tranquillement dans le cercle. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite mes collègues discuter sur les différentes actualités qui font les gros titres des journaux en cette fin d'année : les exploits de l'équipage du petit-fils de Garp, le Gouvernement Mondial et ses décisions arbitraires, les dragons célestes et enfin le manteau de neige qui augmente chaque jour passant. Contrairement à moi, la plupart de mes collègues n'avaient jamais vu de neige de leur vie. L'ambiance est redevenue calme pour mon grand soulagement et celui de Sakazuki, qui ne cesse de regarder sa montre. Ce petit toc n'échappe pas à la vigilance de Borsalino qui vient se pencher vers lui pour parler à voix basse.

\- Alors, raconte-moi tout, Sakazuki. Comment ça s'est passé avec la gamine ? Vous l'avez déjà fait ... ? _lui souffle-t-il entre deux gorgées de champagne._

\- Borsalino, fous moi la paix et occupe-toi de tes oignons, _grogne Sakazuki._

\- Oh allez, pas de chichis entre nous ! _glousse Borsalino, son sourire de macaque retrouvé_. Tu as bien suivi mes aventures avec Chesca alors tu peux me partager votre histoire d'am….

Sakazuki l'empêche de finir sa phrase en lui écrasant avec violence son pied, forçant Borsalino à se taire pour mieux pester de douleur contre son ami.

\- J'ai manqué des choses ? _fait brusquement Saphir qui apparaît à ma droite, un verre de jus de pommes à la main._

Toutes les discussions se stoppent simultanément pour observer Saphir. Elle a également choisi de mettre une robe pour la soirée, mais bien différente du style de la mienne. Elle porte une robe rouge avec un col en dentelle noire au niveau du cou et des épaules. La robe lui arrive jusqu'aux genoux et elle est ornée de motifs blancs de Noël avec un petit village entouré de sapins et sous une mer étoile. Tous les regards sont fixés sur elle, tous l'air de se demander si Borsalino n'est désormais pas trop vieux pour la Marine. Saphir nous observe sans comprendre pourquoi l'ambiance est, devenue soudainement froide, et presque hostile à son arrivée. Sengoku tousse bruyamment pour ramener toute l'assistance à la réalité et chacun reprend ses discutions comme si rien n'était. Tout le monde sauf Borsalino, qui sourit en observant les deux amoureux se lancer des regards discrets.

\- Chesca, où est-ce que je mets les cadeaux ? _me demande Saphir, un gros sac à la main._

\- Sous le pied du sapin, là-bas_, lui montrais-je_. On attendait ta venue justement.

\- Oh désolé ! _s'excuse-t-elle avant de courir déposer ses cadeaux, et de revenir tout aussi vite._

Elle se cale à mes côtés, et je prends en cours de route la discussion de mes collègues vice-amiraux qui n'ont, visiblement pas oublié les sous-entendus de Borsalino. Onigumo joue tranquillement avec son verre avec ses doigts, le regard fixé sur Saphir qui montre des signes de nervosité face à l'étrange ambiance.

\- Alors Saphir… En cette fin d'année, pas de petit copain à nous présenter ?_ susurre-t-il._

\- H-h-hum... N-n-non, pas encore, _bégaye-t-elle, les joues rougissantes_. Et puis, en quoi ça te concerne d'abord ?

\- Oh. Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, ma _belle_ Saphir, _continue-t-il en jetant des regards vers Sakazuki pour observer la réaction. _

Ce dernier est coincé entre Sengoku et Tsuru, les écoutant à raconter leur exploit du temps passé. Onigumo sourit légèrement et se concentre toute son attention vers Saphir, qui sent les regards combinés de tous les vice-amiraux réunis sur elle. Elle bouge d'un pied à un autre, très mal à l'aise.

\- Disons que quelqu'un… dont je tairais le nom mais qui porte régulièrement du jaune, a suggéré que le terrible et l'insensible Akainu aurait des sentiments à ton égard et que ce serait réciproque, alors comprends-tu que je suis très curieux…

Je vois du coin de l'œil, Saphir qui retient un petit hoquet de hoquet, et tente de paraitre neutre.

\- L'amiral Akainu est mon supérieur et mon formateur, _commence-t-elle à plaidoyer_.

\- Oh, mais l'amiral Kizaru l'était pour ton amie Chesca et on voit où on en est aujourd'hui, _ricane-t-il._

Stainless, Momonga et Doberman soupirent à l'unisson face à l'insistance de leur ami à en savoir davantage. Je grince également des dents face aux douloureux souvenirs qui remontent à l'époque où tout le monde avait découvert notre union avec Borsalino. Le plus dur avait été de convaincre Sengoku que notre liaison n'allait pas impacter notre travail au quotidien. Bien au contraire, aujourd'hui, le travail de Borsalino sur ses heures de travail a quasiment triplé depuis le début de notre relation il y a maintenant 6 ans.

\- Evite de ravier les mauvais souvenirs de cette période, _grimaçais-je._

\- Pardon petite princesse, _reprend Onigumo_. J'enquête juste. J'admets qu'après réflexion, Sakazuki est bien plus calme et ne brûle plus autant de soldats qu'avant.. On dirait que ton arrivée parmi nous est une bénédiction finalement.

Saphir et moi respirons un bon coup, plus détendues qu'il n'avance pas plus d'arguments. Je m'en vais pour aller prendre quelque chose à manger au buffet, quand Saphir me retient par le bras, les yeux suppliant de rester auprès d'elle. Je soupire et l'entraine avec moi jusqu'au buffet sur lequel on prend chacune un lourd plateau de victuailles. Nous reprenons le chemin inverse pour venir distribuer des toasts aux ventres affamés de nos collègues. Je laisse Saphir servir les vice-amiraux tandis que je me glisse entre Sakazuki et Borsalino pour tendre le plateau. Tout le monde se sert allégrement en riant aux blagues des uns et aux autres. L'ambiance se détend tranquillement, et je laisse Saphir discuter avec Smoker, Momonga et les autres pour me faufiler dans les bras de Borsalino. Ce dernier baisse les yeux vers moi, tout sourire.

\- Tu as froooid mon chaton ? _roucoule-t-il._

\- Oui et non. Je veux juste un peu d'attention de ta part, _le taquinais-je._

\- Tu en auraaas toute la soirée mon chaton et même ce soir !

\- Vantard va. La soirée vient tout juste de commencer, tu as déjà vidé plusieurs verres d'alcool alors je suis curieuse de te voir en fin de soirée.

\- Je t'aiderais à le porter s'il a abusé, belle demoiselle, _intervient Kuzan d'un clin d'œil dragueur._

\- Si tu n'es pas dans un état pire que le sien, pourquoi pas ! Je ne refuse jamais aucune aide.

Avec Kuzan, nous échangeons un sourire complice sous l'œil meurtrier de Borsalino, jaloux de cette soudaine complicité.

* * *

**Au même moment, du côté de Saphir,**

Saphir joue nerveusement avec verre, dansant toujours sur ses pieds, attendant mon retour au sein du cercle. Malheureusement, quand elle voit que je reste dans les bras de mon homme, elle pousse un petit gémissement plaintif tandis qu'une ombre menaçante s'approche d'elle.

\- Alors petit renard, on est seule maintenant ? _gazouille Onugumi_. Tu n'as plus ta fidèle mie pour te soutenir et te garder loin de nos petits potins. Alors… Raconte tout… C'est vrai ce que l'on raconte ? Akainu aurait trouvé sa petite chose en toi…

\- Ce n'est pas tes affaires, Onigumo, _chuchote Saphir, à voix basse pour ne pas être entendue par le reste des vice-amiraux._

Malheureusement pour elle, tous ont arrêtés leur potin pour se consacrer entièrement sur Oigumo et Saphir, qui devient de plus gênée par autant d'attention. Le cercle se referme discrètement autour de Saphir sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la cachant des yeux du deuxième cercle des haut-gradés à côté. Onigumo juste un regard discret à Akainu et se penche vers Saphir, pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tout se sait ici… Allez, raconte-nous à quel point, il est aussi monstrueux et cruel avec toi qu'avec les autres soldats. Il doit t'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mures quand il est en colère.

\- L'amiral Akainu n'est pas le monstre que vous croyez ! _commence Saphir, en le fusillant du regard_. Les seuls monstres que je vois, ce sont les idiots de soldats et leurs supérieurs irrespectueux dont tu fais partie ! Maintenant, foutez-moi la paix avec vos questions sur ma vie privée !

Saphir se recule pour s'éloigner d'Onigumo, puis tourne les talons en bousculant au passage, Stainless et Doberman qui la regardent faire sans la retenir. Onigumo la regarde partir avec insistance vers le buffet pour prendre un verre d'alcool. Saphir reste près du buffet quelques minutes pour tâcher de calmer les rougeurs qui brulent sur son visage puis, elle revient maladroitement sur ses pas, se dirigeant vers le cercle des anciens. Elle traverse la pièce sous le regard de l'ensemble des vice-amiraux. C'est à cet instant précis que la maladresse légendaire de Saphir décide de refaire surface : elle traverse sans faire attention la pièce et elle s'emmêle les pieds et trébuche envoyant le contenu de son verre rempli sur le costard de Garp qui pousse un petit cri de surprise, surprenant tout le monde sur le son aigu sorti de sa grande gueule. Le silence se fait aussitôt tandis que nous regardons Garp, dont le côté de son costard dégouline de vin rouge et de l'autre côté, Saphir étalée au sol, morte de honte.

Je soupire avant de me retirer des doux bras de mon compagnon pour l'aider à se relever, tandis que Garp rigole à gorge déployée de la chute de Saphir. Saphir s'approche toute penaude de Garp, se tordant les mains, inquiète du sort qui lui est réservée. Garp s'esclaffe davantage avant de l'attraper par les épaules pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux de son poing de l'amour « gentil ».

\- Ahaha…. ! T'en loupes pas une pour te faire remarquer la rouquine ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuierait sans toi au QG !

L'ambiance semble très détendue par cette chute inattendue de Saphir… Avant qu'Onigumo dépose une véritable bombe à retardement en quelques phrases…

\- Finalement, j'me suis peut-être trompée… Toujours aussi maladroite avec tes mains et tes pieds, la rousse, _fait lentement Onigumo, le sérieux retrouvé. _

Ses yeux bruns la fixent avec une émotion de froideur sur le visage, qui en fait frissonner Saphir. Ce regard, elle l'a déjà vu. Elle l'a vu la première fois qu'elle a rencontré les vice-amiraux pendant une réunion. Le regard qui la décrypte et la juge tandis qu'il semble réfléchir à ses prochaines paroles plus blessantes. Un froid glacial nous traverse tous, et je recule avec Saphir, sentant la menace arriver.

Malgré le silence pesant dans la salle de réunion, une forte chaleur se fait ressentir… Sans que Sengoku puisse s'interposer, Akainu s'est avancé jusqu'à Onigumo pour l'attraper avec toute la violence dont il est capable et le soulève du sol, la main serrant son cou. Les vice-amiraux reculent immédiatement voyant l'homme de magma furieux, laissant apparaître sa lave sur son costard, devenant de plus en plus rouge. Sengoku tente de s'avancer pour empêcher un meurtre de sang-froid, mais il est stoppé d'un même élan par Kizaru et Garp. Nous sommes tous figés devant la scène surréaliste, tandis qu'Onigumo tente de se débattre de la prise de son supérieur.

\- Toi… Je trouve que tu as la langue bien pendue pour un gamin qui a foutu le bordel dans tout le monde dès sa première semaine avec tes petits copains vice-amiraux.

Les concernés déglutissent : Momonga, Doberman, Stainless se font plus petit tandis que Sakazuki les fusille du regard, l'air agacé, puis il revient sur le visage d'Onigumo, transformé par la crainte.

\- Dois-je rappeler la fois où toi et tes petits copains avaient « sans faire exprès » détruit tout le matériel d'entrainement en voulant faire les malins ?! Ou encore la fois où vous avez fait échouer un navire flambant neuf de la Marine, après avoir pris la mer complètement souls ?! _tonne-t-il avec sa voix menaçante._

Silence des vice-amiraux qui baissent les yeux tous honteux de ces souvenirs. Sakazuki secoue avec fermeté Onigumo pour planter son regard brûlant dans celui d'Onigumo.

\- Ose encore une fois parler sur ce ton à Saphir et je te rétrograde de ton rang pour celui de colonel dans le Nouveau Monde ! Est-ce bien clair pour toi, soldat Onigumo ?!

Puis sans prévenir, il jette Onigumo au sol, avant de se diriger vers moi et Saphir. Je m'écarte poliment de Saphir, pour se réfugier dans les bras réconfortant de Kizaru qui m'accueille nerveusement. Sans faire attention aux regards sur eux, Sakazuki recoiffe doucement Saphir, dont les cheveux se sont emmêlés dans sa chute pour dégager son visage. Les joues de Saphir sont rouges, colorées par la gêne d'être au centre de l'attention. Borsalino et moi soupirons tendrement, en voyant la scène si tendre entre ce couple des plus surprenant.

Conscient d'être sous les projecteurs d'une salle entière de ses collègues et supérieurs, Sakazuki se contente d'une main sur la joue de Saphir pour la rassurer, sans un mot, comme à son habitude j'imagine. Puis, il se redresse lentement avant d'observer la foule silencieuse. Oh Oh ! Ça sent le discours poignant ça. Je me retiens de trépigner d'impatience tout comme Borsalino. Son regard si intense et froid nous balaie tous en une seconde avant qu'il ne se décide de prendre la parole. Saphir prend son courage à deux mains, et prend la main gauche de son compagnon pour la serrer aussi fort que possible, stressée par la suite.

\- A partir de maintenant, je ne tolèrerais plus aucun commentaire désobligeant sur Saphir ! Il serait judicieux de rappeler à chacun d'entre vous que vous avez été matelot de première classe ! _tranche-t-il d'une voix dure_. Que je ne reprenne personne à ennuyer Saphir avec vos allussions douteuses et vos commentaires déplacés ! Même moi Borsalino avec ta guenon !

\- T'es pas drôle, grognais-je. Pas d'exception pour son vieux frère ?

\- Pas d'exception pour toi également la sauvage, _me confirme-t-il._

\- Tant pis, je trouverais un autre moyen de vous embêter… Mais sinon, félicitations à vous deux. On en oublie la politesse après le grabuge que Onigumo a causé !

Saphir et Sakazuki détournent le regard d'un mouvement synchronisé, regardant dans la même direction comme par hasard. C'est Sengoku qui ramène le calme en se raclant la gorge.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire sur cette union, tant qu'elle ne nuit pas à votre travail et à l'ambiance au quotidien, c'est bien clair ?

\- Très clair, monsieur, _répond aussitôt Sakazuki et Saphir._

\- Parfait ! Passons à al distribution des cadeaux dans ce cas ! reprend Sengoku. Garp, tu es le plus vieux ici, c'est toi qui distribues les cadeaux cette année !

\- Pas question ! _peste Garp_. C'est pas moi qui a la barbe et le ventre du Père Noel… !

Devant toute l'assistance médusée, Sengoku et Garp commencent alors à s'engueuler sur qui fera le Père Noel. Je vois du coin de l'œil, les collègues vice-amiraux qui parient discrètement sur le gagnant du combat. Je soupire de concert avec Tsuru, et toutes les deux, nous nous avançons jusqu'au sapin pour la distribution des présents. En 20 minutes, tous les cadeaux sont distribués, et j'observe avec satisfaction le Bouddha qui cherche de ses yeux bruns, le coupable du cadeau que je lui ai offert. Borsalino sent mon amusement, et vient se pencher pour me susurrer à l'oreiller.

\- Oooh… je vois bien que c'est toi qui es la coupaaable… J'espère qui ne devinera pas que c'est toi, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau..

\- Il ne devinera pas. Regarde-le, il soupçonne Garp. C'est bien son type de blague. Moi, je suis innocente dans cette affaire.

Enlacée par mon compagnon, nous observons nos collègues qui se remercient chaleureusement, et profitent calmement de la fin de la soirée. Dans un coin de la salle, je vois que Sakazuki sort le mystérieux sac contenant les livres achetés quelques jours plus tôt. Je l'observe s'avancer jusqu'à Saphir et lui tendre le sac sans plus d'explications. Toujours pas doué pour parler aux femmes, de ce côté-là, rien de nouveau ! Saphir prend le sac et découvre en son intérieur, de précieux manuels très rares sur les animaux, les plantes et des techniques de survie en milieu hostile. Elle les caresse du bout du doigt, ne croyant pas à ses yeux, avant de relever la tête et de sauter au cou de Sakazuki. Je glousse amusée par la scène et surtout par le visage cramoisi d'Akainu, qui la serre dans ses bras après quelques secondes de surprise. Après cette chaude étreinte, notre petit couple s'observe droit dans les yeux, oubliant l'instant présent. D'un geste doux, Saphir vient poser ses mains sur les joues d'Akainu, rapproche leurs deux visages et dépose avec douceur ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Aussitôt, je détourne le regard me sentant comme une vilaine mamie qui regarde avec envie, les couples s'embrasser. Au-dessus, Borsalino rigole de son rire communicatif, ayant vu ma réaction de pudeur.

\- Mon chaton serait-il devenu mignooon ? _pouffe-t-il amusé par ma soudaine pudeur_. Toi qui es très active en privéééé…. !

\- Tiens ta langue le singe, on est en public, _marmonnais-je._

\- Mais je la tiens… d'ailleurs, elle a envie de quelque chose…. ! _ronronne Borsalino._

Délicatement, il me soulève du sol, et me prend dans ses bras, à la manière d'une mariée dans les bras de son fiancé. Un bras au niveau de mes jambes, et l'autre dans mon dos, il me cale contre son torse tandis que je rapproche nos lèvres sans l'embrasser. Nos nez s'entrechoquent et se caressent, sans que nous n'en fassions davantage. Finalement, c'est un raclement de gorge prononcé qui nous sort de notre rêve. Je tourne la tête, pour voir que Sakazuki et Saphir se sont rapprochés de nous, main dans la main.

\- Alors, tu n'arrives pas à conclure ce soir ? _ricane sombrement Akainu._

\- Sakazuki, ne le provoque pas ! _gémit Saphir_. La dernière fois que tu les as provoqués, ils ont hurlé toute la nuit…

\- Parlons peu mais parlons bien, _repris-je sans écouter_. Vous l'avez fait…?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, _grogne Akainu, tandis que Saphir tourne au rouge_.

\- OOh, ça, c'est la réponse de quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas faait ! _le taquine Kizaru en lui tirant la langue_. Sinon, on vous aurait déjà entendu crier. Je suis sûr qu'il est encore moins doux que moi au lit !

De vagues grognements nous répondent et je rigole en voyant les deux amoureux, gênés par la question. Je ronronne et m'accroche au costard de mon homme en frottant ma tête contre son cou.

\- Envie d'aller te reposer, ma belle princesse ? _s'enquit Kizaru_.

\- Nous n'allons pas tarder non plus, _renchérit Sakazuki en voyant Saphir bailler_. Ça a été une agréable soirée. Même si c'est toi qui a provoqué le bordel de tout à l'heure, stupide Singe ! Je te le ferais payer un jour ou l'autre !

\- Mais oui… Remercie moi en attendant, _glousse le-dit singe, avant de tourner les talons vers la sortie, me portant toujours comme une mariée._

Saluant rapidement les collègues, Akainu et Saphir ne tardent pas à nous suivre dans les couloirs vides du QG. Au fur et à mesure que nous avançons dans le couloir, je sens mes paupières se fermer, me transportant dans le doux monde des rêves. Je souris avant de m'endormir et marmonne quelques mots à l'attention de l'heureux couple.

\- Mhh.. J'serais maman avant toi, Saphir-chan.

Akainu nous lance un regard en coin, tandis que Borsalino disparait brusquement pour éviter sa future mort. Il soupire longuement et regarde Saphir, qui serre tendrement sa main, un franc sourire sur son visage d'ange.

\- Dis… tu me promets qu'on formera une famille … ?

\- Ne te laisse pas influencer par la guenon, _marmonne Akainu en l'entrainant vers leur chambre_. On aura toute la vie devant nous pour ça.

\- Je t'embêterai avec ça jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes, chuchote Saphir avant de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Akainu soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, maudissant une nouvelle fois son collègue.

\- Et voilà repartis dans une nouvelle négociation…

Il entre à son tour dans leur appartement conjugal et ferme à clé la porte, ne souhaitant pas de mauvaises visites de collègues trop curieux en cette fin de soirée. C'est ainsi que dès le lendemain, tous les soldats du QG furent au courant de la bonne nouvelle : le terrible amiral Akainu avait enfin trouvé l'élue de son cœur : une magnifique jeune femme à la chevelure rousse, flamboyant sous les rayons du soleil.


	2. Petits Papa Nöel, version 2020

_Revenons à Marineford pour Nöel. Un an est passé depuis la dernière fois. Quoi de neuf chez nos marines ? De beaux cadeaux les attendent sous le sapin de Noël pour nos haut-gradés. Mais cette année, une seule différence, il n'y a plus de Père Nöel secret ! Quelqu'un a mal pris son cadeau de Nöel… Je vous laisse deviner qui !_

* * *

**Flash-back, l'an passé…**

\- _Mhh.. J'serais maman avant toi, Saphir-chan._

_Akainu nous lance un regard en coin, tandis que Borsalino disparaît brusquement pour éviter sa future mort. Il soupire longuement et regarde Saphir, qui serre tendrement sa main, un franc sourire sur son visage d'ange._

\- _Dis… tu me promets qu'on formera une famille … ?_

\- _Ne te laisse pas influencer par la guenon, marmonne Akainu en l'entrainant vers leur chambre. On aura toute la vie devant nous pour ça._

\- _Je t'embêterai avec ça jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes, chuchote Saphir avant de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain._

_Akainu soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, maudissant une nouvelle fois son collègue._

\- _Et voilà repartis dans une nouvelle négociation…_

_Il entre à son tour dans leur appartement conjugal et ferme à clé la porte, ne souhaitant pas de mauvaises visites de collègues trop curieux en cette fin de soirée. C'est ainsi que dès le lendemain, tous les soldats du QG furent au courant de la bonne nouvelle : le terrible amiral Akainu avait enfin trouvé l'élue de son coeur : une magnifique jeune femme à la chevelure rousse, flamboyant sous les rayons du soleil._

* * *

**Un an plus tard, 24 décembre, 15h31, Marineford, Salle de Réunion ~ **

\- Très bien, nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui avec l'ordre du jour initial ! Merci de votre attention ! tonne Sengoku.

Un soupir de soulagement retentit de la part de l'ensemble des vice-amiraux et amiraux présents à cette ultime réunion avant les fêtes de Nöel. Tous les gradés se lèvent de leur fauteuil dans lequel ils sont profondément assis depuis 13h30. Mais le raclement de gorge de Sengoku les ramène à la réalité.

\- Cependant, j'ai une nouvelle chose à vous annoncer ! L'année précédente, nous avons fêté Nöel ensemble pour ceux et celles qui le souhaitaient. Je réitère mon invitation à ceux qui souhaitent encore changer d'avis, nos portes restent ouvertes demain ! Merci et bonne fin de journée à vous !

Je m'extirpe péniblement de mon fauteuil et craque mon cou pour me détendre les muscles froids par ce manque de mouvement ces dernières heures. Mon mari Borsalino s'approche de sa démarche nonchalante et il vient tendrement me prendre par la main, m'attirant avec lui vers la sortie. Nous sommes suivis de l'amiral Sakazuki et de sa compagne à la chevelure de feu, Saphir. Cette dernière me prend par le bras pour me garder près d'elle, et j'accepte avec joie son étreinte, faisant grogner nos deux hommes mutuellement. Nous échangeons un regard complice avant d'éclater d'un rire communicatif.

\- Deees enfaants ces deux-là, Sakaazuki, _se plaint mollement Kizaru._

\- C'est ta foutue femelle qui l'est seulement, _répond au tac-au-tac le chien rouge_.

\- Hey oh, t'insinues quoi toi ?! _hurlais-je_. J'veux bien que tu me taquines sur notre relation avec Kiza, mais ne t'avises pas de mettre en doute mes compétences !

Je lève la tête à la manière d'une noble hautaine avant de relâcher Saphir pour m'accrocher au bassin de Kizaru comme une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Partons d'ici.. ! Nous ne sommes pas digne d'être avec de telles personnes nous jugeant ainsi mon maaari ! _gémissais-je avec mon meilleur talent d'actrice._

\- C'eeest vraai femme ! _glousse Kizaru avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux. _Alloons batifooler chez nous… !

Borsalino se penche alors pour passer un bras derrière le dos et sous les jambes de sa douce, avant de la soulever et de disparaître dans un gloussement amusé sous le regard riant de Saphir et désabusé d'Akainu. Saphir lui jette un regard en coin avant de le chatouiller au niveau des côtés, lui provoquant aussitôt un recul et un regard en biais comme avertissement. Saphir rigole doucement avant de serrer sa main.

\- Arrête d'être aussi dur envers eux.. Borsalino n'a jamais été aussi heureux et souriant depuis votre rencontre. Il a trouvé sa perle rare et je suis la tienne ~

\- Et ma perle rare, je la garde au chaud, souffle-t-il à voix basse.

Saphir et lui échangent un long regard d'amoureux passionnés avant de partir vers leur appartement pour quelques câlins avant le dîner du soir. Après tout, ils étaient en congés pour quelques jours avec les fêtes.

* * *

**~ Dans une salle de pause, Marineford, 15h47 ~ **

Les trois anciens de la Marine prennent leur pause dans leur coin tranquillement, tandis qu'une vieille rancœur continue de hanter les deux meilleurs amis de la Marine : Garp et Sengoku sous le regard neutre de Tsuru.

\- Sengoku, arrête de me bouder s'teu plait ! _gémit Garp_. Tsuru aide moi ! Ca fait un an qu'il me fait la gueule pour un truc que j'ai pas fait !

\- Y'a que toi et Tsuru qui êtes au courant pour ma teinture ! _peste Sengoku_. Et c'est exactement ton genre de bêtises de m'offrir ça !

\- Mais non ! J'te le jure ! J'ai offert un cadeau à Momonga, c'était moi son Père Noël Secret ! J'lui ai offert le dernier tome de sa série préféré "Les Samouraïs de la Colline" ! Tsuru peut en témoigner, elle était venue avec moi pour m'aider à l'acheter vu que je ne savais pas où le trouver !

Sengoku reste silencieux derrière sa tasse de café, et il jette un regard vers Tsuru qui se contente d'hocher la tête sans en dire plus. Leur querelle date de l'année dernière et malgré tout, son vieil ami ne parvient pas à tourner la page, ayant l'égo brisé par cette "humiliation" selon ses mots. Elle finit par soupirer, fatiguée de les entendre à longueur de journée.

\- Sengoku.. C'est pour cette raison que tu as interdit la règle du Père Nöel Secret, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une tradition pour les Nöel à Marineford et cela gâche l'esprit de cette fête. Y-as-tu pensé seulement ?

\- Ca m'est égal, grogne-t-il. Je veux connaître l'identité de celui qui m'a offert ce cadeau empoisonné.

\- Pouaf… ! Tu emploies tout de suite les grands mots ! _pouffe Garp_. N'empêche que tu l'as utilisé ce cadeau ! C'est pas exactement la même couleur que ton ancien produit et il est de meilleur qualité ! Tu préfères celui-là avoue !

\- C'est vrai que je suis satisfait de la couleur, _admet Sengoku à demi-mot._

\- Alors remercie juste ton Père Nöel Secret et oublie ta vengeance ! On a un nouveau Nöel à fêter ! _crie Garp avec son éternel sourire._

Sengoku hoche doucement la tête, mettant temporairement de côté cette histoire de teinture… Sa curiosité est totale. Qui a pu lui offrir un tel cadeau si ce n'est pas Garp ? Qui connait son horrible secret …? Il l'ignore…

* * *

**~ Chambre de l'amiral Kizaru, 16h01 ~ **

\- C'est quoooi mon cadeeeau, ma Cheeesca d'amoour ? _couine Kizaru assis en tailleur sur le lit, avec ses yeux de chatons._

\- Patience. Tu le sauras demain pour Nöel. Je ne te harcèle pas de questions pour mon cadeau.

\- Qui te diis que je t'aai fait un cadeau ? _glousse Kizaru._

\- C'est vrai, je ne suis déjà un cadeau de rester avec moi, _répondais-je en lui tirant la langue_. Je suis trop parfaite pour toi !

\- Ooooh, que tu es vilaaaaine ! Je vais te punir, ma Cheeesca ! _grogne-t-il avec un air qu'il veut menaçant._

\- Pas l'temps, j'suis occupé cet aprèm ! J'ai des courses à faire avec Saphir !

J'attrape mon manteau sur le porte-manteau et mes affaires avant de déguerpir à toute vitesse hors de notre chambre commune sous son regard déçu. Je cours jusqu'à l'extérieur pour rejoindre Saphir qui m'attend, tapant du pied. Elle tape sur sa montre en se raclant la gorge.

\- 16h le rendez-vous ! Pas 16h01 ou 15h59 ! Toi et la ponctualité dis donc ! Ca fait 45 on dirait !

\- T'es pas la mieux placée pour me dire ça, miss.. ! Rappelle-moi qui oublie régulièrement de mettre son réveil les jeudis matin pour les réunions avec les collègues ? Et Akainu a arrêté d'essayer de te réveiller tellement que tu le frappais dans ton sommeil, héhé…

\- Pfff… On y va à ses courses ?!

Je souris, victorieuse avant de m'engager vers la ville. Nous sortons du Quartier Général d'un pas tranquille sans crainte. Cette année, pas de neige à l'horizon pour le grand malheur de Saphir qui soupire à répétition.

\- Pourquoi y'a pas de neige cette neige ? Je voulais prendre ma revanche sur Onigumo et lui pourrir son bureau de neige cette année.

\- Kuzan est toujours disponible pour geler le sol tu sais ~ J'avais fait la blague à des collègues il y a quelques années pour me venger du bizutage dont j'avais eu le droit en arrivant ici.. Ils avaient regretté. Et depuis, plus un seul soldat n'est accueilli avec de telles pratiques.. Tu y as échappé de peu et grâce à moi !

Saphir hausse les épaules quelques peu indifférente et nous marchons joyeusement jusqu'en ville, à la recherche de nos précieux cadeaux. Nous arrivons au centre de la ville et nous nous jetons un regard en coin, notre liste de cadeaux en tête pour nos compagnons et camarades.

\- On se retrouve à 17h ici quand on a fini ? _demande Saphir._

\- Ok ! Bonne promenade Saphir-chan !

On se salue avant de partir dans notre coin pour nos courses de Nöel. Je me promène au milieu de l'avenue principale, observant les étalages des différents commerçants et artisans du coin à la recherche d'une autre idée de cadeaux. Cette année, Sengoku a interdit l'anonymat des cadeaux pour éviter d'être humilié à nouveau. Dommage. C'était si drôle l'année passée de voir son visage se décomposer tandis qu'il découvrait son cadeau. Depuis, tout le monde est au courant de la teinture de l'amiral en chef sur l'ensemble de Marineford jusqu'à sa hiérarchie même. Héhéhé. Je ne suis pas peu fière de ma blague ! Et je suis **insoupçonnable **! Je mets les mains au fond de mes poches puis en sort ma liste de courses :

~ **Kizaru **: Un rasoir électrique, un caleçon personnalisé (Propriété de Chesca), un poster à gratter aux 1000 positions sexuelles.

~ **Saphir **: Un coffret bien-être, un kimono floral et rouge et une boîte "_Mille et une saveur en infusion_"

~ **Akainu **: une paire de gants de cuir noir et une plante exotique

~ **Momonga **: des bigoudis et élastiques pour cheveux fins

~ **Smoker **: des cigares haut de gamme

~ **Sengoku **: le livre "_Assumer sa teinture en public en 100 leçons_"

~ **Garp **: une bande dessinée "_Ma famille de criminel_" et "_Éduquer des enfants pour les nuls_"

Je souris en m'imaginant déjà toutes les réactions. Que j'ai hâte d'être ce soir !

* * *

**Du côté de Saphir au même moment,**

D'un rapide coup d'oeil en arrière, Saphir vérifie que Chesca ne la suit pas et elle part en trottinant dans des ruelles adjacentes. En réalité, elle a déjà acheté tous les cadeaux pour son compagnon et ses amis proches. Elle a accepté de sortir avec son amie pour préparer sa dernière et ultime surprise… Le Nöel passé, les deux amies se sont quittées sur une promesse… enfin plutôt un pari. Laquelle tombera enceinte avant l'autre… Finalement, elle l'aura gagné ce pari, mais ça, c'est encore un secret de polichinelle jusqu'à cette soirée de Nöel ! Après quelques minutes de marche, Saphir entre dans un petit commerce situé à l'autre bout des grandes avenues centrales de la ville et elle s'approche doucement du comptoir pour appuyer sur la sonnette du vendeur. Elle entend un bâillement au fond de la boutique avant d'entendre le craquement des planches de bois sur le sol et des bruits de pas en sa direction. Le rideau au fond de la remise est tiré, et un vieil homme à la retraite en sort, l'air endormi. A la vue de la jeune femme, son regard s'illumine et il s'approche joyeusement du comptoir.

\- Ah Miss Saphir, je vous attendais ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonjour Monsieur Garcia ! Je vais très bien et vous ?_ s'enquit Saphir avec bonne humeur et son sourire radieux. _

\- Toujours quand je vois votre joli visage ! Alors vous lui avez annoncé ?! _lui chuchote-t-il._

Les joues de Saphir s'empourprent légèrement tandis qu'elle remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Non pas encore, j'attends le soir de Noël.

Il hoche sobrement la tête avant de retourner dans son arrière boutique chercher la commande de la jeune femme. Il revient après quelques instants avec un cadeau soigneusement emballé dans un papier cadeau neutre.

\- Je l'ai fini tout juste hier, miss Saphir ! J'espère que cet album photo personnalisé sera convenir. J'ai rajouté un maximum de pages vierges afin que vous puissiez le compléter avec les futurs joyeux évènements de cette fin d'année !

\- C'est parfait comme cela ! Je vous paye le reste de la somme, tenez !

Saphir sort de son sac une bourse d'argent remplis de billets qu'elle donne au monsieur.

\- Je vous souhaite d'agréables fêtes, miss Saphir.. ! Et encore une fois, mes félicitations ! salue-t-il en s'inclinant.

\- Merci, bonne fêtes à vous aussi !

Saphir tourne les talons pour quitter la boutique laissant l'homme seul dans son commerce si calme, même en cette période de l'année. Une fois la porte refermée derrière son unique cliente de la journée, il retourne lentement à l'arrière de sa remise pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil à bascule. Il prend sa pipe qu'il rallume avant de se basculer d'avant en arrière, fixant un cadre accroché au mur. Oh, il aurait tant aimé avoir sa famille auprès de lui cette année… Profiter de ces joyeuses fêtes en famille… Mais malheureusement pour lui, sa famille est bien loin de tout cela et elle ne se préoccupe plus du vieil homme qu'il est devenu. Se sentant isolé du reste de sa famille, il est donc venu s'installer ici pour profiter de la jeune génération et profiter de leur présence, comme une grande famille… Et c'est avec plaisir qu'il leur donne des moyens de profiter du moment présent avec des albums et cadres photographiques de bonne qualité. Cette jeune femme… Après tout, elle était comme sa famille maintenant. Elle venait souvent le voir… Alors, en cette période de fêtes, il se réjouit de la bonne nouvelle… Celle de la venue d'un nouvel enfant au sein de la grande famille des puissants Marines de Marineford ! **** (_Message en fin de chapitre !_)

* * *

**~ 17h04, centre-ville de Marineford ~ **

Saphir dévore à coup de langue une glace italienne vanille-chocolat-fraise avec un complément de crème chantilly sur la terrasse d'un bar tandis que j'arrive les bras débordant de sacs de courses. Je m'approche et dépose mes sacs sur une chaise voisine avant de m'écrouler sur une chaise en face d'elle, essoufflée par l'effort. Saphir se nettoie les lèvres d'un coup de langue avant de rigoler face à ma tête épuisée.

\- Tu vois que j'avais raison ! Le sport de lit ne compte pas pour entraîner son cardio ! Tu me dois 500 berry !

\- On ne s'est pas assez donné ces derniers mois, c'est pour ça ! Il a été 4 mois en mission, puis il est revenu 50 jours et ensuite, je suis parti 6 mois et demi en mission avant qu'on puisse se retrouver pour baiser ! Attends que je compte combien de fois depuis le début de l'année…. Euh… Moins de 18 fois je crois… ! Putain, j'suis sûre qu'Onigumu a ramené plus de filles au QG que ça ! Tu te rends compte ?!

\- Pouaf… Ne me parle pas de lui ! _grimace Saphir_. Rien que d'entendre son nom, je frissonne de dégoût.

\- Héhéhé… C'est vrai que physiquement, il est ragoutant… ! On est bien d'accord là-dessus ! (pause) Hey serveur ! J'suis posée depuis plus de deux minutes, tu pourrais venir me voir, je crève de chaud là ?!

Saphir pouffe de rire tandis que je gueule à pleine voix mon mécontentement. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, tandis qu'un serveur vient rapidement à notre table, un carnet à la main, le visage en sueur.

\- Ah… euh… bonjour miss…. Excusez-nous… Nous sommes un peu débordés en cuisine….

\- Débordé ?! Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? On est les seules clientes ! Avec un tel service, tu m'étonnes que ce soit vide !

Le visage du pauvre gars se décompose face à mon agressivité, et il n'arrive plus à parler. Saphir se racle la gorge avant de reposer sa glace dans son assiette. Elle sourit au serveur et m'envoie un regard en biais pour me calmer. Je marmonne dans ma barbe inexistante mais ne parle pas.

\- Chesca, maintenant qu'il est là, tu voulais lui commander quoi ?_ soupire Saphir._

\- Mhh… Un cocktail aux fruits exotiques sans alcool avec des apéritifs, s'il vous plaît.

\- … Sans alcool maintenant ? Toi qui adores boire quand tu le peux d'habitude ! Kizaru te fait du chantage pour que tu arrêtes !?

\- Pff.. Pas du tout. Mais je me dis que ça peut faire du bien de boire de l'eau. Je ne serais pas toujours aussi jeune, faut que je fasse gaffe à mon petit corps !

Le serveur note rapidement ma commande et il disparaît en cuisine, la queue entre les jambes, intimidé. Saphir reprend la dégustation de cette glace alors que j'en profite pour me reposer un peu. Je range les sacs près de moi et je ferme les yeux pour profiter du calme autour de nous.

\- WILFRIED ! Reviens ici !

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux surprise par le cri aussi soudain qu'inattendu. Saphir manque de s'étouffer avec un morceau de glace au même moment. Nous pivotons la tête dans une direction et apercevons la source de cette nuisance sonore. Une "_charmante_" femme accourt dans la rue principale de la ville, courant après son gosse inssuportable qui répond au doux prénom de Wilfried. Ce dernier joue avec un ballon dans lequel il frappe avec force et qui fonce directement sur notre table et frappe dans la glace de Saphir. La glace s'écroule à moitié sur la table et j'aperçois une flamme de colère dans ses yeux et je me décale en arrière pour éviter la furie qui va sortir. Saphir repose le reste de sa glace dans son assiette avant de se lever de son siège. La femme arrive au niveau de son garçon qui se cache derrière elle sans le moindre regret dans ses yeux et nous tire la langue, arrogant. La femme nous regarde avec un air méprisant et des yeux noirs comme ses cheveux bruns.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la bourge à me regarder comme ça ? _crache-t-elle_. Elle veut ma photo ?!

Je plisse le nez et je me lève à mon tour de ma chaise pour soutenir Saphir qui s'approche lentement de la femme et de son gosse. Ce dernier s'est caché derrière les jupons de son affreuse mère. La femme ne baisse pas les yeux et soutient sa position dominante. Mais face à deux lionnes, elle ne fait pas le poids….

\- Dites donc, faut apprendre à votre gamin les bonnes manières ! _siffle Saphir._ Il vient de détruire ma glace et il aurait pu blesser quelqu'un avec son ballon !

\- A première vue, vous êtes vivante et sans blessure ! Pas besoin de nous chercher des emmerdes pour si peu !

Je retiens Saphir par le bras quand je vois ses poings se serrer sous la rage qui monte. Je racle ma gorge et l'observe de mon regard le plus glacial que j'ai en réserve : celui que je réserve aux soldats les plus chiants et qui vont dégager de ma promotion.

\- Si vous permettez, j'aimerais écouter les excuses de votre enfant. Peut-être qu'il a déjà quelque chose à dire lui. Puisque vous ne semblez pas comprendre les conséquences de ses actes. Jeune homme, approche s'il te plait.

Le garçon jette un regard en coin à sa mère, qui l'attrape par le col pour le jeter à nos pieds. Je serre les dents face à ses manières, mais j'ai envie de finir cette histoire au plus vite.

\- Alors… on attend des excuses !

\- Grr… J'm'excuse m'dame pour le ballon.. J'ai pô fait exprès, il est parti tout seul… !

\- Mh. On se contentera de ça pour aujourd'hui, _marmonnais-je_. Maintenant, tu vas aller ramasser ton ballon et tu joueras ailleurs ! Compris ?

\- Ouais ouais, désolé !

Il attrape la main de sa mère, et tous deux partent dans la direction opposée. Saphir peste tout en nettoyant son haut, couvert de crème et de glace.

\- Je t'en paye une autre si tu veux, Saphir-chan. Ca payera ma dette ~

\- Partage les apéritifs et on est quitte de ta dette !

\- Bien entendu, je ne suis pas une malotru qui ne partage pas voyons ~

\- Mhhh… Tu partages ton mari alors ? _rigole Saphir._

\- Contre 5 millions de berry, je te le prête une demi-tournée, Saphir-chan.

On se regarde en coin avant de rigoler de bon cœur et de retourner nous asseoir. Mon cocktail est posé sur la table avec une assiette de petits apéritifs salés et sucrés encore tout chauds. On déguste tranquillement nos petits plats tout en profitant du calme et des bruits de la ville. Mes yeux s'égarent un instant à l'endroit où l'enfant et sa mère sont partis.

\- J'espère qu'on ne sera pas comme elle avec nos futurs gosses. Si ça se trouve, elle est adorable et gentille au quotidien avec son mari. C'est juste qu'elle est complètement soulée par son gamin et qu'elle en a sa claque de s'en occuper tous les jours au domicile tandis que Mônsieur travaille la journée et qu'il est trop fatigué pour prendre le relais. T'imagines ?!

\- C'est exactement ce que ferait Kizaru à mon avis ! _rigole Saphir_. Sakazuki est déjà aux petits anges avec moi sans que je sois enceinte.. Avec un enfant, il serait plus occupé à nous protéger qu'à travailler. Et finalement, ça serait lui le plus fatigué !

\- Pfff.. J'crois pas qu'il y ait son nom en face de la définition de "parfait" ! _grognais en mastiquant une olive._

\- L'autre jour, j'ai trouvé la définition qui allait à Kizaru… Je crois qu'il s'agissait du mot "pervers". Et je crois que toi, tu es à la définition de "suiveuse" !

Je lui tire la langue à la manière d'une enfant avant d'éclater de rire avec elle, joyeuse d'avoir retrouvé cette complicité de filles. Nos petites sorties entre filles sont l'occasion de nous titiller sur nos compagnons et nos manières d'être au quotidien. Mais nos petites différences font que nous sommes désormais inséparables, pour le meilleur et le pire de nos bêtises !

* * *

**~ 25 décembre, 19h08, Marineford ~ **

La base navale de Marineford est en effervescence avec les derniers préparatifs de la grande salle de réunion, transformée en salle de bal pour les festivités. Les cuisiniers s'affairent pour préparer les derniers mets pour cette soirée. Le premier invité qui arrive n'est d'autre que l'amiral en chef en personne accompagné de Tsuru et Garp. Sengoku et Garp sont vêtus de magnifiques costards blancs de la tête au pied tandis que Tsuru est habillée d'une combinaison bleue avec un haut sans manche, d'une ceinture argentée et d'un pantalon large. Ses cheveux d'argent sont détachés dans son dos et balancent au rythme de ses pas auprès de ses deux collègues. Tous trois observent les derniers préparatifs dans la salle de réunion. Le décor est relativement sobre. Quelques guirlandes ornent les quatre murs et des lumières multicolores et clignotantes ont été installées dans le sapin au fond de la pièce. Plusieurs cadeaux sont déjà en dessous, pour le grand malheur de Sengoku.

\- Misère.. Certains ont contourné mes règles ! _peste-il._

\- Tu ne l'avais pas précisé lors de la réunion,_ s'amuse Tsuru_. Mais nous verrons bien qui viendra sans cadeau lors de leur arrivée tout à l'heure.

\- Et cette fois, t'as la preuve que c'est pas moi ! _gémit Garp avec son cadeau dans les mains_. J'ai joué selon tes règles moi !

\- Tais-toi Garp, tu m'énerves ! Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre !

Garp gonfle ses joues comme un enfant que l'on vient de gronder et il attend avec ses deux amis, l'arrivée des autres collègues.

* * *

**~ Chambre de l'amiral Akainu, 19h32 ~ **

Saphir chantonne doucement devant le miroir de la salle de bain, tandis qu'elle termine de se coiffer. Ses cheveux flamboyants sont détachés dans son dos, légèrement bouclés et brillants. Elle range ses affaires avant de retourner dans la chambre vide, afin de garder la surprise de sa tenue à son compagnon, déjà prêt qui l'attend à l'extérieur. Elle marche jusqu'au miroir immense dans l'encadrement de la pendrerie et observe la jeune femme qui se rèflète dedans. Cette année, elle a choisi une robe mi-longue rougeâtre, des collants noirs transparents, une veste beige pour vêtir ses épaules, et une paire de bottes haute noire. Elle porte également un collier avec un pendentif avec en son cœur une photographie d'elle avec Akainu enlacés. Elle replace nerveusement une mèche de cheveux sur son épaule, avant de respirer un grand coup pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Elle pose la main sur la poignée et elle ouvre délicatement la porte, attirant le regard de quelques soldats passant à cet instant. Plusieurs soldats sifflent face à la jeune femme, qui ne peut s'empêcher de rougir quand un raclement de gorge énervé ramène les soldats à la réalité : Saphir-chan est déjà comblée par un homme très possessif et qui n'apprécie pas leur intérêt soudain…

Saphir s'approche de son homme et découvre à son tour, la tenue vestimentaire de son compagnon. Cette année, Sakazuki a choisi une tenue plus sobre : il porte sur ses larges épaules une veste brune, contrastant avec un pull rouge et un pantalon noir, tous deux moulant son corps d'athèle. Seuls accessoires sur sa tenue, une rose rouge sur sa veste, une ceinture noir et argent brillante à sa taille ainsi que la bague de l'amiral offerte par Saphir lors de leur dernier anniversaire. La dévorant des yeux dans sa tenue, Sakazuki se réveille enfin et il s'approche à son tour, avant de se pencher vers sa douche pour prendre sa main et y dépose un baise-main tendre et chaud.

\- Toujours aussi ravissante Saphir-chan, _ronronne-t-il._

\- Ce costume te va très bien, Sakazuki, _chuchote Saphir_. Tu es magnifique…

Les deux amoureux se dévorent du regard avant de se diriger main dans la main vers la salle de réception, prêts pour la soirée.

* * *

**~ Chambre de Kizaru, 19h51 ~ **

Seule dans nos appartements privés, je finis de tresser mes cheveux en une jolie natte, ne laissant que quelques cheveux près de mon visage. Mes yeux se posent sur la robe que j'ai choisie il y a quelques semaines. J'ai choisi de porter une robe dorée et courte avec un décolleté sur ma poitrine, mettant en valeur un collier avec mon alliance. Je finis d'enfiler mes chaussures à talons avant de vérifier les petits détails sur ma tenue. Ma robe est moulante sur ma poitrine puis elle est plus large à partir de mon ventre et mes hanches, pour cacher ma future surprise… Borsalino est très tactile dans ce genre d'évènement pour montrer à qui j'appartiens alors il devinera rapidement… Enfin je l'espère.

J'entends d'ici les rires et les grosses voix de mes collègues. Je jette à coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, je suis dans les temps. J'attrape mon sac contenant mes cadeaux et je me dirige d'un pas léger vers la salle de réception. Un vent frais vient me caresser la nuque et je sens que quelqu'un accélère pour venir à mon niveau. Je tourne la tête pour voir mon collègue Smoker, habillée d'un smoking gris, et les cheveux plaqué en arrière.

\- Bonsoir Smoker. Tu t'es fait fait élégant ce soir. Tu as quelqu'un à impressionner ?

\- J'ai invité Tashigi à nous rejoindre. Elle s'est fachée avec sa famille il y a deux semaines et ils ont refusé qu'elle se rende à cette fête de famille alors je lui ai proposé de le fêter avec nous.

\- La pauvre. Je sais que sa famille ne soutient pas la Marine… Elle est toujours la bienvenue dans nos soirées, elle le sait. Tu as bien fait de l'inviter.

Sous le bras, j'observe qu'il porte également des cadeaux. Nous restons à converser le reste du trajet jusqu'à la salle de réception. Nous rentrons dans la salle et une couleur vive et chaude me frappe aussitôt dans l'œil pour mon grand malheur. Tous les collègues sont déjà présents : Sengoku, Garp, Tsuru, Akainu, Aokiji, Saphir, Tashigi, Momonga, Stainless, Onigumo, Dalmatian, Strawberry… Et un costard ressort dans toute cette foule : celui de mon compagnon Kizaru Borsalino. Ce dernier porte un costard rouge pétant à l'effigie de la fête de Nöel avec une multitude de motifs de bonhomme de neige, de sapin et de reines. Il porte également un Borsalino rouge avec des cornes de renne sur sa tête. Je soupire fortement déjà fatiguée par cette soirée qui s'annonce être longue. Je me doutais bien qu'il manigançait quelque chose quand il est parti se changer dans les vestiaires pour hommes plutôt que de me demander de l'aide pour sa cravate comme à son habitude. Je m'avance avec Smoker jusqu'au sapin de Nöel sous lequel nous déposons tous nos cadeaux avant de rejoindre le cercle qui s'est formé avec l'ensemble des invités. Je viens me glisser entre Akainu et Kizaru qui baisse les yeux vers moi, son sourire d'imbécile collé au visage.

\- Chesca-Chaaan ! Tu aaaimes ma tenuuue ? _roucoule-t-il en caressant mon dos_.

\- Je préfère pas en parler tout de suite, tu risquerais de me bouder jusqu'à l'année prochaine..

\- Oooh, t'es vilaaaine ! _gémit Kizaru._

\- Que veux-tu boire Chesca ? _m'appelle Momonga_. Champagne ? Vin blanc ? Whisky ?

\- Non, donne-moi un verre de jus d'orange s'il te plait.

Petit instant de blanc dans le cercle qui m'observe en coin de haut en bas, avant que les conversations reprennent normalement. Momonga hausse les épaules avant de me servir un verre de jus d'orange et une flûte de champagne à Smoker. J'en profite pour me caler contre les jambes de mon homme habillé de manière ridicule puis tourne la tête pour saluer Saphir et Tashigi à mes côtés.

\- Il y aura l'année prochaine de la neige, Saphir, _fait doucement Tashigi_. Il ne faut pas désespérer.

\- J'espère bien ! _ronchonne Saphir._ On avait fait des batailles de neige jusqu'à pas d'heure avec tout le monde l'an passé !

\- Pour quelqu'un qui aime la neige, je te trouve bien collée au magma ce soir ! _rigole Onigumo_. Si tu veux du froid, va voir Kuzan et offre lui un baiser et qu'il te donne toute la glace que tu veux !

La proposition très houleuse n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd et Akainu tourne lentement la tête et il le fusille du regard, avant de lancer un regard sans ambiguïté à Kuzan qui l'ignore royalement. Akainu resserre sa prise sur les épaules de Saphir faisant ricaner Onigumo. C'est à ce moment que Sengoku décide de prendre la parole en se raclant bruyamment la gorge, faisant s'arrêter toutes les conversations et potins de collègues.

\- Bien, je vois que tout le monde est désormais présent ! Avant de commencer cette soirée, j'aimerais prononcer un discours pour clore cette année ! _déclare-t-il._

\- Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu t'enfermes tous les midis dans ton bureau depuis deux semaines, Sengoku ?! _rigole Garp._ Je croyais que tu nous préparais un gâteau moi !

Tsuru écrase sans délicatesse le pied de Garp qui pousse un couinement de douleur, avant de regarder son amie, le triste peiné et les yeux mouillés comme un chiot à qui on aurait volé son os. Sengoku remercie nerveusement Tsuru du regard avant de regarder les gradés présents.

\- Je tiens ce soir, à remercier chacun d'entre vous pour votre présence à cette soirée, mais aussi pour votre dévouement pour servir la Justice. Cette année a été rude en termes d'événement pour la Marine et pour nombreux d'entre vous, vous avez évolué pour vous épanouir profondément dans la grande famille qu'est la Marine.

Sengoku s'arrête un instant dans sa tirade, son regard brun et chaleureux se posant tour à tour sur les deux couples présents : Kizaru et moi puis Akainu avec Saphir.

\- Je suis soulagé de voir que la cohésion d'équipe est forte et puissante pour vous venir en aide quand le besoin est là. Je tiens à m'adresser aux hommes et aux femmes ici et non aux soldats de la Marine qui se tiennent devant moi. J'apprécie travailler avec chacun d'entre vous au quotidien et chacun de nos échanges qu'ils soient collectifs ou individuels sont constructifs et pertinents. Je vous félicite d'être arrivé à cette échelle et je vous souhaite le meilleur pour la suite et la prochaine année ! Merci pour votre écoute et bonne soirée à tous !

Des applaudissements retentissent alors pour signer la fin de son discours et je rigole légèrement en voyant la rougeur qui s'installe sur le visage de l'amiral en chef qui boit dans sa flûte pour cacher sa gêne. Alala, les discours en assemblée pour ce genre d'événement, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre. Garp lui frappe allégrement dans le dos, manquant de lui casser une épaule.

\- Chesca-chaaan, puuis-je me libéérer ? _me susurre Kizaru à mon oreille._

Je hoche la tête comme unique réponse et me redresse de ma position si confortable pour laisser mon compagnon se dégourdir les jambes. Il se penche pour venir me voler un baiser tout en me caressant la joue de ses longs doigts, me faisant frissonner. Il me tapote la tête avant de rejoindre ses deux collègues Akainu et Kuzan autour d'un verre, discutant sûrement de choses sérieuses… Même si la soirée ne s'y prête pas vraiment.

Je regarde autour de moi et je rejoins Saphir et Tashigi qui se sont intégrés aux vice-amiraux autour d'une table. Sur cette dernière, plusieurs jeux d'ambiance sont présents à mon grand étonnement. Je regarde mes collègues pour connaître celui qui a eu cette idée de génie. Et pour mon grand malheur, il s'agit d'Onigumo qui affiche un sourire malsain sur son visage.

\- Bien… J'estime que toutes les personnes autour de cette table sont consentantes à jouer aux jeux présents ici. Même si votre fierté doit en prendre un coup, n'est-ce pas les demoiselles ?

Saphir et moi lui envoyons notre plus beau regard noir, méfiantes de ces idées à la con. D'un coup d'œil aux jeux, je grimace. Il a fait exprès de choisir des jeux qui peuvent rapidement nous mettre dans l'embarras. Onigumo observe nos réactions et ricane face à nos visages perplexes.

\- Qui ne dit mot, consent à participer ! Alors, on va commencer par un jeu soft pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance ! Jouons au jeu que j'appelle : "**Le mur de la Honte**" ! Le principe est simple : chacun notre tour, nous allons donner à voix haute un défi, une chose, une action… Et les autres joueurs devront répondre soit par "**J'ai déjà**" en levant la main droite ou "**Je n'ai jamais**" en levant la main gauche. Je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour être honnête tout au long de la partie… !

J'avale ma salive tout en jetant un regard aux autres collègues, qui sont très détendus. Sauf moi, Smoker, Stainless et Saphir. Onigumo soutient le regard de tout le monde avant de poser les cartes "défi" au milieu de la table Se frottant les mains, fier comme un paon de son idée, Onigumo est le premier à piocher. Chacun respire un grand coup avant de croiser les bras pour cacher les tremblements d'angoisse.

\- Oh oh, nous commençons fort ! Qui a déjà invité un ami, un proche, un collègue à prendre des substances illicites ? _demande Onigumo_. A vos mains, dans 3, 2, 1 …. 0 !

Les mains se lèvent autour de la table et c'est avec déception qu'Onigumo compte que des mains gauche dans le groupe. Il grogne mécontent avant de ranger la carte.

\- A toi, Smoker, _soupire-t-il._

\- On est épargné de répondre quand on pioche, c'est ça ? _marmonne Smoker_. Qui a déjà joué au docteur quand il était jeune… ?

\- Fais encore plus compliqué comme défi, _chuchote Strawberry à Momonga, qui pouffe de rire._

\- C'est sûr que vu ton âge, ça doit remonter à la Préhistoire ! _ricane Onigumo._

\- La ferme, araignée de malheur ! _peste le concerné_. Dépêchez-vous de voter !

Tout le monde se regarde et les mains se lèvent après un instant d'hésitation : parmi les 8 mains, 5 "**Je n'ai jamais**" et 3 '**J'ai déjà**" et il s'agit de moi, Saphir et de Onigumo. Je croise son regard avec dégoût et le fusille du regard.

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusion, on était gamin… ! N'imagine même pas que cela se produise aujourd'hui.

\- Ne faîtes pas les innocents, vous y jouez toujours !

Saphir et moi rougissons soudainement avant de détourner le regard faisant rire la galerie. Nous nous vengeons, soyez en certain, pensons-nous en commun !

\- Momo-chan à toi, _roucoule Onigumo._

La main peu sûre d'elle, Momonga vient piocher une carte et la lit dans sa tête avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- Qui s'est déjà fait intégralement épiler le corps dans un salon de beauté… ? prononce-t-il avec une grimace.

Petits regards en coin, tandis qu'il pose la carte dans le tas et lance les votes. 7 mains se lèvent pour "Je n'ai jamais" et une main… se lève pour "J'ai déjà" et c'est Stainless qui rougit comme pris au fait.

\- C'était un défi lancé par Onigumo lors du premier Nöel que nous avons tous passé ensemble.. Ca me fait encore mal rien qu'à y penser les mecs…

Onigumo rigole tout seul dans son coin, tandis que tout le monde regarde le pauvre Stainless, assis profondément dans son fauteuil, l'air déprimé. Dalmatian sautille presque sur place quand c'est enfin son tour et il prend la prochaine carte… Son regard s'écarquille quand il lit le défi dans sa tête. Il nous regarde tour à tour dans le fond des yeux…

\- Déballe ta question au lieu de baver dessus !_ ricane Onigumo._

\- Qui a déjà fantasmé sur l'un de ses collègues présents autour de cette table… ? (homme, femme, les deux…)

\- ….

Aie Aie Aie. Voilà que commencent les questions gênantes et très orientées attirance et sexe. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon compagnon occupé à boire et à rire avec ses copains, et je remarque que Saphir regarde dans la même direction que moi. Je me masse les tempes et marmonne aux autres.

\- Ce qui est dit dans ce cercle, reste dans ce cercle, compris…?

\- Ooh, ça me plait déjà ! _rugit Onigumo, les yeux brillants de curiosité. _

\- T'as entendu au moins ce que j'ai dit, sombre araignée dégueulasse ? marmonnais-je. Quoi qu'on dise, je ne veux pas que ça sorte de ce cercle et que les dossiers se retrouvent comme potins de couloirs pour arriver jusqu'à nos hommes, compris ?!

\- Ce serait _vraaaiment _dommage qu'ils l'apprennent. On n'aurait plus nos adorables poupées humaines à embêter, c'est vrai ! ~

\- Allez, un peu d'ordre, _reprend Dalmatian_. Votez !

Avec un gros poids sur le cœur, je lève la main droite avec comme seule compagnie Saphir, qui regarde ses pieds.

\- Allez, on veut savoir qui et pour quelles raisons les filles, _se réjouit Momonga, toute anxiété disparue par magie._

\- J'ai fantasmé un moment sur toi, Smoker. C'était à l'occasion de nos premières rencontres avant que je ne sois amoureuse du singe. Tu te baladais dans la base, le torse en vue de tous et avec un pantalon un peu trop moulant.. J'avoue que j'ai eu quelques rêves olé-olé avec toi…

\- Reste loin de moi maintenant !_ marmonne-t-il._

\- Je crois qu'une autre personne très discrète ce soir, a également levé la main, _fait lentement remarquer Stainless_. Miss Saphir a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter pour sa défense… ? De qui peux-tu fantasmer en-dehors de ton homme ?

\- …..

\- Pardon, on n'a pas entendu…? _jubilent les gars, les oreilles grandes ouvertes._

\- Je-fantasmais-sur-Chesca-quand-on-s'est-rencontrées! _lâche Saphir_. C'est bon, on peut passer à autre chose ?!

\- …

\- Saphir-chaaan, _ronronnais-je_. Tu m'avais caché ça ~ C'est mon côté de dominante qui te plait chez moi ? Ou mon style vestimentaire ? Ma langue rooose ?

\- Tout me plaisait chez toi, _rougit Saphir_. Ta confiance et ton assurance, c'est ce qui m'a permis d'être là aujourd'hui avec vous tous… !

Les collègues nous regardent avec de gros yeux ronds alors que Saphir et moi échangeons un long regard. Je me rapproche de la jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants et souffle près de son oreille.

\- Hey mon petit renard… Tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard encore pour une petite histoire romantique. Une petite histoire entre nous quand nos hommes sont en mission. ~

Puis je viens coller mon front au sien avant de sceller nos lèvres roses dans un baiser intense, sous les yeux ébahis des collègues. J'entends des mouches voler tandis nous profitons encore quelques instants de la chaleur de notre baiser avant de me reculer, un sourire aux lèvres. Saphir glousse légèrement et notre attention revient au jeu, comme si rien n'était alors que les mâles présents ont perdu leur fierté. Je croise les bras et je regarde Strawberry avant de me racler la gorge.

\- Strawberry, à ton tour, je crois. On attend pour jouer nous

\- Ah…. Euh… Bien sûr, _balbutie-t-il._

Tout le monde semble reprendre ces esprits et Strawberry prend à son tour une carte.

\- Qui a déjà été surpris en plein acte sexuel… ?

Je ricane légèrement tout en sachant qu'une personne va lever la main, et que ce ne sera pas moi pour une fois.

\- A vos votes ! Partez !

7 main se lèvent pour voter "Je n'ai jamais", malgré des regards en biais vers moi et une petite main se lève..

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es encore énervée pour cette fois-ci, nooon ? _rigolais-je_.

\- Cet idiot de singe n'avait rien à faire dans nos appartements, _marmonne Saphir_. Des appartements, c'est privé par définition, tu lui appris entre temps ?!

\- J'ai bien essayé, mais que veux-tu, sa nature curieuse revient au galop… !

\- J'veux ma revanche ! J'veux vous surprendre qu'il apprenne de ses erreurs !

\- Ooh, dis pas ça, il voudrait vous faire participer tellement qu'il est coquin !

\- Oh pitié, épargnez-nous ce genre de pensées ! _gémit Momonga_.

\- A mon tour ! Je veux ma vengeance ! _crie Saphir_

Saphir se frotte les mains et prend la carte suivante qui trône….

\- Ahaha ! Qui a déjà eu un plan avec 3 partenaires ou plus… ?

Saphir observe les yeux et les expressions des hommes en face d'elle qui, étonnement ne font plus un seul commentaire ou raillerie comme à leur habitude. Je regarde mes ongles ayant aucune hésitation à répondre et patiente patiemment.

\- Allez, pas besoin de réfléchir ! A vos votes moussaillons !

Tout le monde se regarde en coin tandis que les mains se lèvent : seul moi et Strawberry levons la main pour répondre "j'ai déjà. Saphir me regarde les yeux débordant de curiosité tandis que mes yeux sont sur le deuxième à avoir osé levé la main, et je ne suis pas la seule. Onigumo rigole grassement avec les autres, faisant rougir le pauvre Strawberry.

\- Bah alors raconte !

\- Pff… Il n'y a rien à dire… Je ne m'en souviens pas en fait. Je sais que j'ai fait une soirée arrosée quand j'étais soldat de première classe sur ma terre natale et que le lendemain, je me suis réveillée avec deux filles inconnues. J'ai pas demandé mon reste et je me suis barré dès que j'ai retrouvé toutes mes fringues… Et toi donc ?

Les vices-amiraux grognent un peu mécontent du manque de pétillant dans l'anecdote de leur collègue avant de reporter leur yeux de vipère sur moi. Je prends une pose très provocatrice, les jambes écartées et me mords la lèvre, en ronronnant mes mots comme un chat.

\- Ohh vous savez, il y a trop de choses que j'ai expérimenté, je ne pourrais pas toutes vous les décrire… Mais je vais vous en raconter une seule puisque je sais que vous ne me lâcherez pas de sitôt. Mes meilleurs plans se sont passés avant que je n'entre dans la Marine.. J'ai une sombre période de Hippie qui se cherche avant de vous connaître.. J'ai fait quelques études littéraires et j'ai fumé beaucoup de choses pas légales… Et le mélange de tout ça, ça donne de sacrées orgies avec des copains et des copines… Mais petit secret, ça ne vaut pas les soirées torrides avec mon singe adoré ! ~

Petit clin d'œil aux collègues avant de passer discrètement un doigt sous ma gorge comme petit avertissement. Ils hochent la tête, malgré les sourires coquins et rieux sur leur lèvres.

\- Tashigi à toi..

\- Euh… Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir continuer, souffle-t-elle.

\- On ne se désiste pas maintenant ! Pioche une carte ou tu seras nommée "_Poule Mouillée de Nöel_" ! se moque Onigumo.

Elle baisse les yeux vers les cartes et en prend une, la main tremblante.

\- Qui s'est pris une grosse cuite au point de parler à des objets ? chuchote Tashigi. Mon dieu..

\- Difficile de répondre là si on est complètement cuit, marmonne Onigumo. Je me souviens même pas de ce que j'ai fait ce matin alors parler à des objets quand je suis bourré….

\- Ouais, trop compliqué, pioche-en une autre ! _réclame Smoker._

Je l'entends marmonner mécontente qu'on fasse durer son tour avant qu'elle ne prenne une deuxième carte.

\- Qui est déjà allé dans les toilettes / douches / parties communes du sexe opposé de manière volontaire pour mater quelqu'un ?

Saphir et moi gloussons d'une manière incontrôlée à la question. j'en connais un qui serait très concerné par cette question et je crois que Saphir a eu la même réflexion.

\- Y'en a deux qui ont des choses à raconter ! _se réjouit Onigumo_. Que tout le monde vote maintenant, je veux les entendre !

D'un geste unanime, toutes les mains se lèvent pour répondre une seule réponse : "je n'ai pas". Onigumo nous regarde curieusement, en croisant les bras.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi vous avez rigolé juste avant si c'est pour répondre ça ?

\- Si Kizaru avait été à cette table, il aurait des choses à dire, c'est pour ça,_ rigole Saphir_.

\- On peut l'inviter ! _susurre Onigumo. _

\- Ah non, la partie se termine ! _le coupais-je_.

\- Ne crois pas t'échapper comme ça ! Amiral Kizaru, venez ici jouer avec nous ! _lui crie Onigumo._

Je tourne la tête vers le groupe des haut-gradés espérant qu'il n'ait pas entendu l'appel d'Onigumo. Il pivote la tête vers nous, les yeux battants trop rapidement pour que ce soit normal. Je soupire en voyant son verre vide, rempli à nouveau par Garp dans la seconde et qui rigole pour un rien, accroché à Sengoku encore sobre, malgré son nez qui commence à rougir.

\- On finit sur ma carte et je retourne surveiller. Il est déjà torché avec Garp.. La soirée va être vite terminée avec lui, je crois. Moi qui pensais profiter un peu jusqu'à la distribution des cadeaux..

Je me penche et prends ma carte que je retourne pour la lire à haute voix.

\- Qui a déjà pensé à tromper sa moitié pour un coup d'un soir ?

Un peu nerveuse, je me désintéresse de la partie et observe du coin de l'œil, Kizaru qui rigole grassement à s'en casser les cordes vocales, accroché au bras de Sakazuki. Un raclement de gorge me ramène à la réalité. Je me retourne vers la table et regarde l'ensemble de mes collègues.

\- Hum… Votez donc messieurs et mesdames !

Sans grand étonnement, tout le monde vote "je n'ai jamais" malgré une petite hésitation de la part de Saphir qui me regarde de ses yeux intenses. Je lui fais un rapide coup d'œil séductrice avant de jeter ma carte sur le tas et de me lever pour aller écouter les conversations des géants suivie de Saphir très vite. J'entends faiblement Onigumo grommeler dans son coin tandis que nous partons prendre une collation sur le buffet avec de petits toasts au saumon et aux rillettes. Je prends deux plateaux avant de m'avancer vers les haut gradés pour faire un petit service. Garp est le premier à se servir avant les autres qui prennent tous sans exception une collation avant de boire un coup dans leur verre respectif. Je vois Kizaru chanceler légèrement et je pars déposer les plateaux avant de revenir me caler contre ses jambes. Saphir me suit de près et vient s'accrocher au bras de Sakazuki qui passe un bras tendre et chaleureux dans son dos, la rapprochant de son corps. Je souris, heureuse de les voir aussi complices et amoureux aujourd'hui. Je relève les yeux pour observer mon homme, ou du moins l'homme éméché par l'alcool ce soir. Son visage est toujours aussi souriant, mais peut-être trop par l'alcool qui le fait glousser comme une fillette. Je soupire fortement et jette un regard vers Sengoku et Tsuru avec un air un peu dépité. Tsuru est très neutre dans son attitude comme à son habitude, ne laissant aucune émotion sur son visage. Mais elle comprend aussitôt mon message en croisant mon regard déjà ennuyé. Elle se racle la gorge pour se faire entendre de ses collègues et cesser les débats.

\- Sengoku, la soirée est déjà bien entamée. Peut-être faut-il engager la distribution des cadeaux ? _s'enquit-elle_. Et cette année, pas question que je fasse le Père Noël. Un costume a été acheté spécialement pour toi Sengoku !

\- Oooh Tsuru, bien joué ! _rigole Garp._

\- Rien ne m'oblige à accepter, _marmonne Sengoku._

\- En effet, rien ne t'y oblige mais c'est la meilleure manière de découvrir qui a offert quoi et à qui,_ répond au-tac-au-tac Tsuru_. Tu n'étais pas curieux à ce sujet ?

L'argument fait mouche et c'est avec un visage transpirant le dépit et la résignation que Sengoku suit Tsuru dans une pièce à côté de la salle de réception. Nous reprenons des conversations sans queue ni tête, rapidement rejoints par les vices-amiraux curieux du départ de deux doyens de la Marine. Parmi eux, Onigumo joue abstraitement avec son verre, fixant les deux couples noyés dans leur petit bonheur. Son sixième sens lui indique que cette soirée est spéciale et que quelque chose va se passer mais il ignore quoi. Alors, il pose son dévolu sur sa victime préférée à chaque Nöel : Saphir.

\- Dis-moi Saphir-chan, tu n'aurais pas grossi par hasard ? _lance-t-il au milieu d'une conversation._ Avec tous les entraînements que tu subis, c'est anormal… Tu grignotes dans le dos de ton mari ?

Les discussions se stoppent immédiatement autour de nous et tout le monde fixe Onigumo avec la même question en tête : est-il suicidaire pour ennuyer la préférée de l'amiral de lave ?

On ressent aussitôt la chaleur de l'amiral Akainu se répandre au milieu du cercle des gradés, faisant reculer tous les collègues, sauf le concerné qui ne bouge pas, nullement impressionné. Je jette un coup d'œil à Saphir dont le visage a complètement viré au rouge. Elle cache son visage contre le costard de son homme qui le serre tendrement contre lui, tandis que ses yeux fusillent le coupable qui n'en démord pas pour leur malheur et qui OSE récidiver.

\- Je suis sûr que ton homme l'avait remarqué vu son regard ardent mais qu'il n'a pas osé te faire la remarque jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! commence-t-il. Mais Sakazuki comme Borsalino aime bien les femmes à chair, alors ne t'en fais pas trop…. !

Saphir et moi sifflons mécontentes qu'il ose insinuer des choses pareilles en public. Les goûts et les couleurs de nos hommes adorés sont les leurs et nous, on est heureuses comme ça !

La tension est à son comble, mais le retour de Sengoku…. du Père Noël accompagné de notre charmante Tsuru détourne les regards et l'attention commune. Le Père Nöel avance d'une manière maladroite jusqu'au sapin de Nöel avant de nous faire un discours. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant cette scène improbable, tandis que Saphir souffle de soulagement qu'on lui fiche la paix. Je la regarde intriguée. Cette année, je trouve qu'elle agit bizarrement… Et Onigumo n'a pas vraiment tort. Lui qui n'a pas cessé de l'appeler vulgairement "_planche à pain_" depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Marine, la voilà qui a presque autant de poitrine que moi ce Nöel. Curieux…

\- Ohohoh ! Bonsoir mes chers Marines ! Je reviens vous voir pour vous distribuer vos cadeaux cette année encore ! Allez, commençons !

Ainsi commença donc la distribution des cadeaux dans la bonne humeur. Sengoku qui était ronchon, se prend rapidement au jeu et joue parfaitement son rôle de Papa Nöel à chaque cadeau qui est donné à son propriétaire. Les collègues rigolent, s'enlacent et discutent joyeusement dans un brouhaha incroyable. Sengoku est le dernier à prendre ses cadeaux avec un regard plein de méfiance pour l'assistance qui a déjà déballé ses cadeaux. Il déballe le premier cadeau et tombe sur mon cadeau empoisonné, une année de plus. Je vois son visage virer au rouge de rage tandis qu'il lit les mots sur la première couverture : "_Assumer sa teinture en public en 100 leçons_". J'en profite rapidement pour prendre la main de mon compagnon et de l'attirer légèrement en retrait pour lui faire ma surprise finale de cette soirée. Il titule maladroitement tandis que ses yeux bruns me fixent sans comprendre pourquoi je nous retire de la foule. Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de serrer sa main nerveuse.

\- Borsalino, j'aimerais te parler quelques instants avant de te donner ton cadeau que tu attendais depuis si longtemps. Mais tout d'abord, je veux te répéter encore une fois à quel point je t'aime.. Je suis pleinement heureuse d'être à tes côtés, même si y'a des jours où tu me tapes sur le système avec tes bêtises… Mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte qu'une seule journée sans toi est une véritable torture psychologique et physiquement.. Au début, j'étais gênée dès que tu mettais ta main sur moi parce que je n'avais jamais été tactile… Mais tu t'es montré si patiente, passionné et doux avec moi.. Tu parles souvent de mes mains de fées mais les tiennes sont celles d'un ange. Et ce soir, je veux que tes bras viennent me prendre pour me soulever que je t'embrasse ~

\- Cheeesca-chan ~ _roucoule-t-il avec son sourire pervers_. Tu saaais comment me paarler ce soir ~

Sans plus attendre, il me penche vers moi, me relève doucement mon menton pour venir sceller nos lèvres dans un baiser passionné tandis qu'il me soulève de son autre bras, me prenant contre son torse musclé.

* * *

**~ Un peu plus loin, 22h17 ~ **

Un autre couple plus discret regarde avec amusement Sengoku chercher le nouveau coupable de son cadeau empoisonné. Malheureusement, tout le monde semble tout étonné comme lui de ce cadeau et une année encore, il fait chou blanc dans sa quête du coupable.

Saphir lâche un instant la main de son compagnon avant de s'éclipser derrière le sapin de Nöel pour sortir son cadeau secret. Elle revient toute aussi discrète que d' habitude et vient prendre la main libre de son compagnon pour attirer son attention. Akainu baisse les yeux vers elle et hausse un sourcil quand elle le tire délicatement vers un endroit plus reculé de la salle de réception. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Le coin spécial "amoureux" pour cette année car une branche de gui a été installée pour fêter la nouvelle année. Il se laisse néanmoins faire, curieux et le cœur battant comme s'il avait déjà une petite idée derrière la tête. Saphir prend ses immenses mains dans les siennes et les serre avec tout l'amour qu'elle a pour lui, les yeux ancrés dans les siens.

\- Sakazuki, j'ai un cadeau à te faire… Mais d'abord, je tiens à te remercier pour cette année passée à tes côtés. Tu m'as toujours aimé, soutenu et aidé dans les moments les plus difficiles sans te décourager alors que j'avais très souvent envie d'abandonner…. Tu m'en as empêché car tu as toujours su que j'avais les capacités pour te seconder, alors merci Sakazuki-kun.

Akainu vient pour l'embrasser en se penchant sur elle, mais elle lui pose un doigt sur les lèvres, victorieuse.

\- Pas si vite, Sakazuki. J'aimerais t'offrir quelque chose qui soit à la hauteur de ton dévouement pour moi.

Elle sort alors un petit sac de son dos et plonge la main dedans pour en sortir son premier cadeau : une rose rouge métallique à accrocher comme un pin's et une carte de vœux. Elle lui tend avec appréhension les deux présents, sous son regard curieux et intense. Akainu prend délicatement ces cadeaux à deux mains et observe d'un œil la réaction de sa dulcinée. La lèvre pincée par le stress, Saphir tâche d'être calme malgré tout le stress qui monte en elle. Sans la moindre hésitation, il vient placer la rose dans la pochette avant de sa veste de costard comme sur ses costards habituels et se concentre désormais sur la carte. Une petite inscription est écrite sur le devant avec un relief scintillant et doré : "**J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, mon chéri. En ce magnifique Nöel, j'ai l'honneur de t'offrir une promotion ! Tu es…. !** "

En dessous de la dite phrase, un petit nuage gris trône au milieu de la carte, dissimulant la réponse à ses questions. Il relève les yeux vers elle, et Saphir hoche la tête.

\- C'est une carte à gratter, Sakazuki. Vas-y, tu en meurs d'envie ~

Sakazuki s'arme d'une pièce de monnaie et commence à gratter ce mystérieux nuage. Lentement, il aperçoit une lettre ….. P…...A…...P…..A…. Il cligne des yeux tandis que l'information entière parvient dans son cerveau.

\- Je… vais être papa ? _murmure-t-il doucement._

\- Tu es papa d'un bébé de trois mois déjà, _souffle Saphir en sortant une enveloppe qu'elle lui tend._

L'air impassible, Akainu la prend et l'ouvre sans tarder et tombe nez-à-nez avec une échographie. Ses yeux bruns fixent le document sans rien dire sous le regard attentif de Saphir. Derrière eux, quelques regards curieux commencent à se faire sentir et les vices-amiraux font des paris discrets dans leurs dos sur le pourquoi du comment. Mais tous sont loin d'imaginer la réelle raison. Le futur père continue de fixer l'échographie et la carte de vœux annonçant la nouvelle sans montrer d'émotion. Le cœur de Saphir manque un battement. Et si finalement, il ne voulait pas de l'enfant ? Cela faisait un an qu'elle travaillait sans arrêt pour pouvoir fonder une famille avec lui mais était-il seulement prêt pour cela et en avait-il envie ? Saphir avait essayé de savoir ce qui le freinait à ce point, mais à ce jour, elle n'avait aucune réponse sur ce sujet. Sakazuki se murait dans le silence à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait cette question. Une montée d'angoisse la prend soudainement tandis que tous ses questionnements internes la prennent. Sakazuki remarque aussitôt son air hagard et se penche à son niveau pour venir lui voler un tendre baiser en lui soufflant quelques mots.

\- Nous en reparlerons dans nos appartements. Allons annoncer la nouvelle aux collègues.

Saphir se sent rassurée malgré tout par le rapprochement de son compagnon et hoche timidement la tête en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Elle se faisait sans doute des idées…

* * *

**~ 22h35, salle de réception de Marineford ~**

L'air ailleurs, je traîne près du buffet loin des discussions et des jacquements de mes collègues sur les potins de Marineford. J'ai glissé plusieurs indices très vulgaires à Borsalino pour lui faire deviner le fait que j'attendais son enfant mais ce dernier est tellement surexcité avec l'alcool qu'il ingurgite par verre entier qu'il me snobe carrément. Tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu tout le monde applaudir un évènement mais je n'ai même pas écouté, me contentant d'applaudir par politesse. Mon coeur n'est plus à la fête. J'avais prévu de lui annoncer ce soir ma grossesse pour être aux petits soins à partir d'aujourd'hui mais finalement, je crois que je vais devoir attendre qu'il décuve… Je prends une tartine de rillette que je grignote et l'observe riant avec les vices-amiraux à gorge déployée. Je prends mon verre de jus de fruit que je porte à lèvres sans le quitter des yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de repousser ce cadeau au lendemain…. Peut-être que si je la joue finement, il comprendra malgré tout l'alcool dans son sang. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer… Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, je n'ai plus qu'à aller m'enterrer dans le sable ! Je finis d'un trait mon jus d'orange et me dirige vers lui d'un pas décidé. Je m'incruste au milieu du cercle des vices-amiraux et vient glisser ma main dans la sienne pour attirer son attention. Borsalino retient un hoquet et il baisse les yeux vers moi, les lunettes de travers sur son nez et les yeux qui me fixent sans trop me voir.

\- Kizarooou ~ Je peux te parler un instant ?

\- Encooore mon chaaton ? _gémit-il_. Tu meee deemaades beaucoup ce sooir ~

\- Elle doit avoir des hormones en route ! _ricane Onigumo_. Comme les chats, elles demandent de l'attention quand on est occupé à faire quelque chose d'important !

Je lui jette un regard glacial. Pas question qu'il me gâche la soirée et la surprise cet idiot. Il n'a pas complètement tord, mes hormones doivent me jouer un sale tour mais j'ai envie d'être en tête à tête avec lui. Il me renvoie son sourire le plus sadique possible avant de ricaner froidement comme à son habitude. Parfois je me demande s'il n'est pas misogyne vu comment il se comporte avec Saphir et moi. Ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Je tire avec insistance sur sa main pour l'emmener en dehors du cercle des vicieux collègues vices-amiraux tandis qu'il soupire ennuyé.

\- Cheeesca, qu'est-ce qui te preeend ce soir ?

\- Moi rien, j'ai envie de te donner un cadeau, j'ai pas le droit ?

\- Oooh, si c'est les chooocolats que tu m'aas offeert l'année derniière, je paaaasse mon tour, ils étaaaient horribllees… ! ~

\- …

Mon visage rougit de colère alors que je me retiens de lui foutre une baffe. Ces chocolats dont il parle, c'était moi qui les avait fait discrètement dans les cuisines du QG ! Ce crétin va me le payer ! Grrrr…. Passons, sinon je vais lui faire une scène devant tout le monde.

\- C'est pas un cadeau matériel Je vais te faire une devinette. A quoi de deviner le cadeau, compris ?

\- Ouaaais, dit toooujours ~

\- Elle est courte… Alors ouvre tes oreilles. Kizaroou, sais-tu que 1 + 1 = 3 …. ?

\- Heeein ? 1 + 1 = 3…. ? Tu as fuumé quelque choose Cheeesca ? _pouffe Kizaru._

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était une devinette, utilise la partie non alcoolisée de ton cerveau.

\- J'suuis parfaaitement soobre… ! _se vante-t-il en gonflant le torse_. Depuuis quand tu te la joooues Maaaître des Devineettes ?!

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma devinette, Kiza. S'il te plait, fais un effort.

\- Vooyons si les autres auroont la répoonse alors !

je n'ai pas le temps d'essayer de lui barrer le chemin qu'il m'a déjà enjambé pour retourner près des vices-amiraux pour leur donner ma devinette.

\- Heey les gars ! les hèle-t-il. Vous saveez pourquoi 1 + 1 fooont 3 vooous ?

Onigumo, Momonga et Smoker haussent simultanément un sourcil face à la question saugrenue de l'amiral Kizaru sans répondre. Seuls les vices-amiraux Stainless et Dalmatian ont une légère étincelle dans les yeux et ils viennent poser leurs regards communs sur moi, fixant mon ventre. Je leur fais signe de ne rien dire avec mes yeux de chatons importants. Ils comprennent le message et restent silencieux avec les autres qui ne tardent pas à saisir le message caché. Je vois le visage d'Onigumo blêmir étrangement quand l'information parvient à son cerveau. Smoker roule des yeux face à l'entêtement de Kizaru. Ce dernier n'ayant aucun indice de la part des vice-amiraux souffle de dépit et part vers le prochain groupe. Kizaru se glisse maladroitement entre Akainu et Aokiji, le sourire béat.

\- Ooh, ca diiiscute bien ici ~ Je peeeux vous faaaire une devineettte ?!

\- Si c'est une blague salace, garde-là pour toi, _marmonne Sengoku. _

\- C'est à Cheeesca qu'il faaaut demaaander ! _précise Kizaru face au regard menaçant de son supérieur._

\- Justement, vous connaissant très bien maintenant, je répère mon avertissement, grogne-t-il.

\- Alooors, savez-voous pourquoi 1 + 1 = 3 dans sa têeeete ?

La devinette est lancée dans les airs et tout le monde se tait autour de lui. Je m'approche lentement, bien décidée à le frapper cette fois. Je me frotte le poignet pour le chauffer et me glisse dans le cercle pour l'attraper par la cravate et je lui frappe le front avec mon haki pour le faire réagir.

\- Puisque Monsieur a décidé de ruiner ma surprise en la criant partout, je vais te dire la solution de mon énigme. Tu es le seul à ne pas comprendre, encore une fois. Si je te dis que 1 + 1 = 3, c'est parce que j'attends un enfant de toi !

\- ….

\- Toi, tu es 1, moi, je suis 1 et donc l'addition de nous deux fait 3 parce que je suis enceinte de toi, gros débile !

\- Quoi, toi aussi ?!_ s'écrit Saphir à côté. _

Je pivote la tête et je fais de gros yeux comme elle. Les vices-amiraux nous rejoignent dans le cercle et ils tendent l'oreille. Je fixe Saphir. Saphir me fixe. Nous nous fixons sans rien dire avant qu'elle ne fasse la moue comme si elle était déçue.

\- Mince, je pensais gagner le pari !

Je mets quelques secondes avant de me souvenir de cet instant et je m'autorise un sourire en coin.

\- Te laisser gagner alors qu'on était plus actifs sexuellement que vous deux cette année ? Jamais de la vie ! On est à égalité, ma dame !

\- Attendez attendez ! Que tout le monde reste calme ! _grommèle Sengoku_. Si nous avons tous compris vos déclarations et devinettes stupides, nous allons devoir supporter deux gamins supplémentaires dans moins de 9 mois maintenant ?!

\- Exactement ça ! _s'exclame Saphir_. Mais ça ne devrait pas être compliqué, puisque Borsalino est toujours présent parmi vous malgré ses enfantillages.

\- Maaaais ! _se plaint le concerné avant de figer comme un idiot me fixant avec de gros yeux_. Atteeeends, quooooooi ?!

\- Hum.. Tu descends enfin de ta planète pour rejoindre le monde des adultes ?

Devant le regard d'une foule à moitié amusée, il se rapproche de moi et vient poser une main sur mon ventre encore plat et tend l'oreille. Je roule des yeux en faisant glousser Saphir amusée.

\- Tu n'entendras rien aujourd'hui, bêta. Faudra attendre quelques mois encore…

\- Moooi, paaapaaa ?!

Soudainement, il disparaît surprenant tout le monde et il commence à faire littéralement la boule de flipper vivante dans la salle de réception rebondissant sur les murs, le sol puis le plafond pendant plusieurs minutes. Il réapparaît finalement devant moi sous les rires de l'assistance complètement détendue et il vient me soulever comme une princesse et me berce tendrement.

\- Oooh, je coomprends mieeux pourquoi tu voulaaais de l'atteeention ! Paaardon !

\- Mmh. Ne m'en donne pas trop non plus. Tu as un poste d'amiral à maintenir et contrairement à moi, tu n'aurais pas un congé maternité de plusieurs mois…

\- Comment çaaa ?! Je n'ai pas de congééés pour un enfaant moooi ?!

\- On en a déjà parlé Borsalino et j'ai déjà cédé à accorder une semaine de congés pour la naissance d'un enfant pour les amiraux mais pas davantage, _grogne Sengoku._

\- Hoooonteux ! Je veeeux trois semaines ou je pose mon veeeto sur les proochaines réuniiions !

\- Essaie de faire ça et je réduis ton salaire Borsalino, _menace Sengoku._

\- Borsa, le bébé n'est pas encore là,, _soupirais-je_. puis-je retrouver la terre ferme ?

\- Paaas question, je veeeux profiiter de toi maintenant ~

\- Je tiens à faire remarquer que seul Borsalino a fait la demande d'augmenter les congés, _rajoute Sakazuki en caressant les cheveux de Saphir._

\- Espèèce de traaîte ! _siffle Borsalino_. Tu t'en mordraas les doigts quand tu seraas inquiet derrière ton bureau loooin de Saphiir-chan !

\- Pour l'instant, moi et Chesca, on reste au QG ! On est encore tout à fait capable de vous soutenir ! Ne nous mettez pas trop vite de côté parce qu'on est enceintes sinon on va vous faire la fête ! Compris ?!

Je hoche la tête avec vigueur pour approuver. Mais je remarque vite un regard complice entre les deux amiraux dont les sourires s'étirent de manière synchronisée. Je sens un frisson me parcourir le dos et Saphir n'a pas le temps de dire un mot supplémentaire quand Sakazuki lui prend le verre des mains et l'attire contre lui. Je commence à essayer de me débattre pour retourner sur le sol mais Borsalino m'immobilise à mon tour.

\- Booon, il se faaait tard, messieurs et mesdames ! Puisque nous travaillons demain aveeec nos femmes respectiiives, nous nous retirons dans nos appartements privééés ! Bonne soirée à voous !

\- Hey, je n'ai pas dit que je voulais partir maintenant ! _hurlais-je._

\- Moi non plus ! _peste Saphir_. Je veux rester à la soirée Sakazuki ! Lâche moi maintenant !

\- Et voilà, on assiste aux premières disputes familiales !_ ricane Onigumo_. Qu'est ce qu'on va rigoler quand y'aura deux gamins à gérer avec eux !

Malgré nos protestations respectives, les deux amiraux saluent les collègues et partent en direction des appartements privés. Je fais la moue, me blottissant contre le torse chaud de mon compagnon. Le silence est total mais une idée diabolique me vient en tête. Je me redresse pour apercevoir Saphir qui marche calmement auprès de Sakazuki.

\- Hey Saphir-chan, que dirais-tu d'un nouveau pari ?

\- Les filles, ne recommencez pas ! _grogne Sakazuki. _

\- J'ai parlé à Saphir, pas à toi, Monsieur Lave. Si t'es partante, alors que dis-tu de parier sur le sexe de nos futurs enfants ? Moi, ce sera un garçon magnifique parce que sinon une fille sera aussi pénible que moi ! Et sinon Borsalino ne me lâchera plus pour que je lui fasse un deuxième enfant rapidement.

\- Héhéhé… ! Nous… Hum.. Je parie que ce sera une fille. Comme ça, son adorable père sera tendre et affectif comme il l'a toujours été avec moi ! _ronronne Saphir en dévorant des yeux son compagnon._

\- Incorrigiibles ! _soupire Borsalino_. Il va falloooir vous ménager à partir d'aujouurd'hui ! Et on commence dèès ce soir avec un grooos dodo mesdames ! Chaaauffe bien ta chééérie Sakazukiii ! On se revooit demaaain les tourtereaux !

\- A demain, stupide singe, _marmonne Sakazuki._

\- Bonne soirée Saphir-chan !

Je fais coucou à Saphir par-dessus l'épaule de mon singe, tandis que je laisse sombrer dans ses bras, mes yeux lourds. Je m'endors dans ses bras alors que nous rentrons dans nos appartements privés. Avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon front en me souhaitant une bonne et chaude nuit. Je souris apaisée et me détends dans ses bras pour une nuit agréable.

* * *

**~ Appartement de Sakazuki & Saphir, 22h53 ~ **

Quelques instants après avoir quitté leurs amis, Sakazuki et Saphir arrivent tranquillement dans leur appartement. Saphir a un étrange poids sur le cœur. Son compagnon n'a montré aucun signe de joie lors de l'annonce et il est resté stoïque tout le long de la soirée.

\- Saphir,_ résonne la voix de Sakazuki près de son oreille_. Regarde-moi.

Saphir sursaute légèrement et relève la tête pour voir son compagnon à genoux devant elle, ses yeux fixés dans les siens. Lentement, il rapproche leur visage et il l'embrasse dans un baiser langoureux, passionné et intense sans dire un mot. Saphir sent ses joues brûler et son corps s'embrasser de plaisirs sous la sensation de chaleur du corps de l'amiral. Il passe un bras autour de sa taille et la colle à son torse tandis que leurs lèvres finissent par se décoller pour reprendre leur souffle. Saphir vient se réfugier contre lui et cale son visage dans le cou de l'amiral de lave avant de parler à voix basse.

\- Sakazuki, es-tu heureux pour notre enfant… ?

\- Saphir, n'en doute jamais. Je suis pleinement heureux et je le suis davantage maintenant que je vais être père de notre enfant. Excuse moi pour mon manque de réaction de ce soir… Je voulais que seule toi puisse profiter de mes réelles émotions. Tu me connais maintenant. Je t'aime Saphir et j'aimerai cet enfant.

Aussitôt ses tendres paroles dites, il pose une main chaude sur la joue de Saphir en lui volant un nouveau baiser tendre comme son ultime preuve d'amour envers sa compagne. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils finissent tous deux par se relever pour aller prendre une nuit calme au sein du lit conjugal avant de reprendre le travail dès le lendemain…

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, l'ensemble des soldats et gradés du Quartier Général de Marineford furent au courant qu'une Nouvelle Génération était en route pour les prochains mois. Et qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver les futurs papas au risque d'être portés disparus pour de mystérieuses raisons qui resteront confidentielles…

THE END.


End file.
